De regreso a casa
by Jazmingirl
Summary: 5 Años despues de una pelea Piper busca a Chris y a Paige
1. Chapter 1

Hola este el primer fic largo que hago en español sobre Charmed, estoy en proceso de escritura de uno en ingles pero quería probar uno en español, espero que les guste…a por cierto me olvidaba soy jazmingirl o como mis padres me dicen Carolina.

**De regreso a casa**

Antes de empezar deben tener información acerca de quien es quien.

Piper Halliwell Wyatt 50 (bruja una de las encantadas)

Leo Wyatt 50 (superior, esposo de Piper)

Wyatt Halliwell 23 (mitad brujo mitad luz blanca conocido como el brujo doblemente bendecido primer hijo de Piper y Leo)

Phoebe Halliwell-Valentino 48 (bruja una de las encantadas)

Coop Valentino edad indefinida (Cupido)

Prudence Marie Halliwell-Valentino 20 años (mitad bruja mitad Cupido primera hija de Phoebe y Coop)

Penelope Izobel Halliwell-Valentino 18 años (mitad bruja mitad Cupido segunda hija de Phoebe y Coop)

Patricia Christina Halliwell-Valentino 16 (mitad bruja mitad Cupido tercera hija de Phoebe y Coop)

Paige Matthews-Mitchell 46 (mitad bruja mitad luz blanca una de las encantadas)

Henry Mitchell 47 (esposo de Paige, mortal)

Henry Jr Matthews –Mitchell 19 años (mitad brujo mitad luz blanca primer hijo de Paige y Henry)

Pandora Rose Matthews-Mitchell 18 años (mitad brujo mitad luz blanca gemela de Phaedra y segunda hija de Paige y Henry)

Phaedra Elizabeth Matthews-Mitchell 18 años (mitad brujo mitad luz blanca gemela de Pandora y segunda hija de Paige y Henry)

Christopher Perry Halliwell-Matthews 21 años (mitad brujo mitad superior segundo hijo de Piper y Leo, Hermano de Wyatt pero adoptado por Paige)

Bianca Deveroaux Halliwell-Matthews 23 años (bruja Phoenix esposa de Chris mamá de las trillizas y nuevas elegidas, muerta en un ataque de demonios cuando las trillizas tenían dos meses de vida)

Paige Izobel Halliwell-Matthews 5años (mitad bruja mitad superiora hija de Chris y Bianca)

Pamela Jane Halliwell-Matthews 5 años (mitad bruja mitad superiora hija de Chris y Bianca)

Payton Rose Halliwell-Matthews 5 años (mitad bruja mitad superiora hija de Chris y Bianca)


	2. C 1 De demonios y necesidades

Hola otra vez antes de seguir quiero darle las gracias a zio charmed por su review.

Capítulo uno: de demonios y necesidades.

Casa de la familia Halliwell-Wyatt

Aquel condenado demonios parecía no querer dejar en paz la casa Halliwell, con este ataque ya eran cuatro veces que intentaba acabar a la familia, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt matriarca y una de las elegidas sabía que no podrían vencerlo, aquel era un demonio de nivel superior que requería el poder de seis, cosa que no tenían.

Phoebe Halliwell-Valentino temía por la vida de sus hijas, Prue había sido atacada ya dos veces, el demonio quería aniquilar el nuevo poder de tres y no había nada que hacer mas que hechizos de protección, ni siquiera Wyatt siendo doblemente bendecido había podido vencer al demonio, ella con tantos años de experiencia sabía también que solamente con el poder de seis por que las nueva generación de elegidos ya debía haber tomado sus poderes eran los únicos que serían capaces de derrotar a Nariek.

Las dos hermanas estaban con sus hijos, dándole vueltas a una situación que parecía tener solamente una respuesta, el poder de seis debe ser activado.

Leo Wyatt superior anunciaba su llegada a la casa.

Piper-¿Qué te dijeron?

Leo-lo que vienen diciéndome hace semanas el poder de seis es lo único que eliminara a este demonio.

Phoebe-pero no les dijiste Leo que no hay poder de seis.

Leo-no, por que eso no es cierto, voy a decirte lo que los demás superiores me dijeron, el poder de seis existe, mi hijo esta vivo Phoebe así como también lo esta tu hermana Paige.

Phoebe se quedó callada al escuchar el tono con el cual su cuñado le hablo, el aún no había podido olvidar lo que ellas habían hecho con su hijo menor y si bien el había intentado encontrarlo sin éxito jamás lo había olvidado.

Piper estaba también pensando en su bebe, en lo que había pasado hace ya cinco años, en su hermana pequeña y en su bebe, en aquella discusión que había quebrado a su familia.

La bruja mayor nunca había después de aquel día podido sacarse de la cabeza a su hijo, ya tendría 21 años y entonces una resolución llegó a su alma: su familia debía ser reconstituida, era hora de que su hermana menor, su cuñado, sus sobrinas pero lo mas importante su bebe volvieran a casa.

Piper-tenemos que encontrar a Chris y a Paige.

Continuara…


	3. C2 De ataques y reencuentros

Capítulo dos: de ataques y reencuentros

La casa Halliwell-Wyatt quedo en silencio al oír lo que Piper acababa de decir, Wyatt que aún guardaba cierto rencor a su madre por lo que esta le había hecho a su hermano.

Wyatt-¿Crees en verdad que Chris quiera vernos después de lo que paso?

Piper sabía que su hijo aún estaba enojado por lo que ella había hecho, lo que nadie sabía era que la mas grande de las Halliwell también estaba enojada consigo misma, luego de aquella pelea con su hijo y con su hermana pequeña aquella en la cual ella le dijo aquellas horribles cosas se había arrepentido, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, su bebe y su hermana se habían esfumado y no habían sido capaces de ubicarlos, ella tenía el presentimiento de que su papa Víctor Bennet sabía en donde Chris y Paige estaban pero nunca por más que lo hubieran intentado dijo una palabra acerca del paradero de su nieto.

Piper-tenemos que encontrarlos, debo disculparme con Chris y con Paige, tenemos que intentarlo.

Leo-y con Bianca.

Piper-¿Qué?

Leo-Bianca, la novia de Chris ¿La recuerdas Piper? La novia embarazada de Chris, con ella debes disculparte también, aunque creo que más que novia ya a este punto debe ser su esposa.

Wyatt-si me pregunto que habrá sido el bebe, nena o varón.

De repente un montón de luces blancas revelaban a la vieja matriarca de la familia conocida como Penélope Halliwell.

Penny-niñas, Chris y Bianca tuvieron niñas.

Wyatt-¿Niñas? ¿Quieres decir bisabuela que soy tío de dos niñas?

Penny-no, de tres.

Leo-¿Tres niñas? ¿Eso quiere decir…?

Penny-si las hijas de Chris y Bianca son las nuevas encantadas.

Phoebe-¿Sabes donde están ellos abuela?

Penny-si, siempre lo he sabido, pero lamentablemente mis niñas no puedo decírselos.

Piper-¿Qué dices abuela?

Penny-no puedo, le prometí a Chris y a Paige que ustedes nunca sabrían por mi su paradero, perdónenme.

Phoebe-eso quiere decir que ellos no quieren saber nada de nosotros.

Coop abrazó a su esposa al ver el dolor que esta tenía al saber que su hermanita nada quería con ella.

Wyatt-¿Pero nada le hemos hecho papá y yo?

Penny-pero la decisión que tu madre tomo hace años por ustedes tuvo consecuencias para ellos, por eso Paige y Chris decidieron eso.

Leo-¿Qué pasó con mi hijo Penny?

Penny-nada, ya he dicho demasiado, debo irme solamente les puedo decir que su búsqueda no será fácil, Chris es un maestro en hechizos y Paige hará todo en sus manos para protegerlo, pero no se desanimen y recuerden todo pasa por una razón.

En otro lado.

Casas de la familia Halliwell-Matthews, Matthews-Mitchell.

Un Christopher de veintiún años bajaba por las escaleras de su casa.

Chris-niñas el desayuno esta servido.

LPaige-ya vamos papá.- (Nota de la autora: LPaige sera como nombre a la hija de Chris)

Pam-si papá ya estamos terminando.

Pay-no papá quiero seguir durmiendo.

Chris reía al ver como el espirita de su esposa vivía en la última de las trillizas, Bianca odiaba levantarse temprano al contrario de él que amaba las mañanas.

Paige hace su entrada desde la otra casa, ellos habían logrado comprar dos casas juntas y mediante un hechizo las habían unido así ambas casas estaban unidas por un gran comedor.

Paige-déjame adivinar Payton quiere seguir durmiendo.

Chris-si, pero debe despertarse o llegaran tarde.

Paige-Henry ven cariño.

Henry llego en un montón de luces de orbita, nadie sabía que cuando las trillizas habían cumplido dos años un demonio atacó la casa y mató a Henry, Chris fue a los superiores y les dijo que lo hicieran luz blanca que no le quitaran a su tío de su lado cosa que los superiores hicieron por que además Chris los amenazo con cortar todos los lazos con la magia si no lo hacían y los superiores no podían permitirse eso después de todo Christopher Perry Halliwell era después de Wyatt su hermano el brujo mas poderoso.

Henry-¿Qué pasa cariño?

Chris-necesitamos tu ayuda tío…

Henry-déjenme adivinar Payton desea seguir durmiendo.

Cuando Chris iba a contestar su primo Henry Jr Matthews –Mitchell y sus hermanas Pandora Rose y Phaedra Elizabeth Matthews-Mitchell hacían su arribo con cuatro demonios persiguiéndolas. Todos se prepararon para la pelea.

Chris-niñas quedense arriba.

Chris al ver que una bola de energía impactaba a su prima se enfureció.

Así solto de sus manos rayos que mataron a los demonios de una sola vez.

Chris-nadie se mete con mi familia.

Paige después de curar a su hija.

Paige-¿Qué pasó?

Pandora-estábamos yendo a la universidad y de repente puf nos arrinconaron.

Henry que había ido al cuarto de las niñas en caso de que hubiera algún demonio que quisiera intentar algo estupido por que sus sobrinas nietas eran sumamente poderosas y sabían como aniquilar demonios si era necesario, reapareció junto a las tres niñas donde su esposa y Chris estaban junto a sus hijos.

Henry Jr-¿Qué fue este ataque?

Paige sabía que era lo que significaba ese ataque, Chris también.

Chris-una nueva fuente esta surgiendo.

Phaedra siendo hija de Paige y habiendo heredado su sentido de oportunidad.

Phae-¿Bien como la derrotamos entonces?

Chris-no podemos.

Pandora-¿Qué dices Chris? ¿Cómo que no podemos?

Henry Jr-chicas la única manera de derrotar a una fuente es un hechizo del poder de tres.

Las dos Matthews-Mitchell entendieron enseguida las caras de su madre y primo.

Las trillizas que hasta el momento habían permanecido quietas.

LPaige-¿Qué pasa papi?

Chris-pasa cariño que papi y la tia Paige deben salir por unas horas.

Con el paso de los años Paige y su sobrino podían hablarse sin siquiera emitir sonido alguno.

Henry-¿Estas segura cariño?

Paige-si Chris tiene razón es la única manera.

La casa Halliwell-Wyatt

Phoebe-tenemos que encontrarlos.

Prue-¿Qué les parece un hechizo de llamar a una bruja perdida?

Piper estaba por protestar cuando un montan de luces de orbita dejaron al descubierto a Paige Matthews-Mitchell y principalmente a un adulto Christopher Perry Halliwell-Matthews.

Wyatt se quedó helado al ver a su hermano.

Wyatt-tía Paige, Chris.

Chris-hola Wy

Continuara…


	4. C3 De pasado y de presente

Capítulo tres: de pasado y de presente

_Última vez._

_Wy-Chris, tía Paige._

_Chris-hola Wy._

Todos estaban en silencio mirando a los recién llegados, Piper estaba muda, no podía hablar su hijo, su bebe estaba delante de ella al igual que su hermana pequeña, aquella que había corrido hace cinco años en aquella estupida pelea.

_Flashback_

_5 años atrás _

_Chris estaba tratando de explicarle a su mamá lo que había pasado, el amaba a Bianca y el que ella quedara embarazada no estaba en sus planes pero había pasado y el estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo era su bebé también después de todo._

_Todos estaban callados mirando y escuchando como las cosas se salían de control._

_Leo y Wyatt estaban entrenando lo que fue usado por Piper para tener el campo libre, sabía que su esposo e hijo mayor se pondrían del lado de Chris y avalarían que se quedara con el bebé que estaba esperando con Bianca._

_Piper-vas a darle esta poción y todo estará bien Chris._

_Chris-no, no voy a permitir que lastimes a Bianca, yo la amo y vamos a tener este bebé._

_Piper-no, vas a hacer lo que yo te digo ella es mitad demonio Chris y eres muy chico como para ser padre además ese bebé es un error nunca las cosas debieron llegar a este punto._

_Chris-Bianca y nuestro hijo no es un error ¿Cómo puedes decir eso mamá? Es tu sangre._

_Phoebe la empatica de la familia sabía cuanto estaban lastimando las palabras de Piper a Chris pero nada dijo, dejo que ella siguiera diciéndole a su hijo que su bebe no debería nacer, ella quería hacer algo pero se sentía obligada a apoyar a Piper, pero Paige no así que ella salió en defensa de su sobrino._

_Paige-es ridículo lo que dices, ellos pueden casarse antes de que el bebe nazca y listo._

_Piper-¿Estas loca? No hay manera de que vaya a permitir que mi hijo se case con una asesina, por que eso es lo que Bianca es, una bruja entrenada para matar, alguien que debe ser eliminado._

_Chris-nunca, amo a Bianca y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño._

_Piper-entonces vete, si eliges a Bianca y a ese hijo bastardo estas fuera de esta familia. _

_Paige-Piper-(Paige no podía creer las palabras que salían de los labios de su hermana)_

_Piper-cállate Paige esto no tiene nada que ver contigo._

_Paige-claro que si lo tiene ya que nadie va a defender a mi sobrino-(Dijo esto apuntando a Phoebe)-yo lo haré, ellos se aman Piper, chris ama a Bianca y ella se reformo por el, y ese bebe que esta esperando es tu nieto o nieta, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para querer eliminarlo?_

_Piper-por que no es ciento por ciento Halliwell nunca vamos a estar seguros de que no sea una abominación, que no sea maligno._

_Paige-tampoco soy cien por ciento Halliwell ¿Me hace eso una abominación? ¿Me hace menos hermana querer ayudar a mi sobrino? ¿Me sacarías de tu vida por ayudar a Chris? _

_Al ver el silencio en la cara de Piper, Paige encontró la respuesta._

_Paige-¿Phoebe?-Busco apoyo en su hermana, apoyo que nunca encontró._

_Paige-Chris, cariño, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

_Chris-tía Paige no tienes por que molestarte._

_Paige-no es molestia eres mi familia a partir de hoy mi marido, mis hijos, tú, Wyatt, tu papá, mamá y la abuela son la única familia que tengo._

_Así con un movimiento de su mano Chris orbito todas sus cosas fuera de la Casa Halliwell-Wyatt._

_Leo y Wyatt al volver y enterarse de lo sucedido por Víctor trataron de todas las maneras posibles de encontrar a Chris y a Paige pero nada pudieron hacer, el joven Halliwell era un poderoso y muy inteligente brujo, que supo con la ayuda de su tía cubrir su locación._

Leo y Wyatt fueron los primeros en acercarse a los recién llegados Wyatt fundió a su hermano pequeño en un gran abrazo al igual que lo hizo su padre.

Leo se acerco a Paige y la abrazo la bruja sabía de la enorme gratitud y cariño que el superior sentía por ella.

Leo- gracias Paige por cuidarlo.

Paige-es un gran hombre, que ha pasado por mucho.

Wyatt noto que su hermano lucia una argolla de matrimonio.

Wyatt-así que te casaste hermanito ¿Cómo esta Bianca?

Nadie nunca espero oír aquella respuesta.

Chris-muerta.

Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe pero especialmente Piper se quedaron mudos.

Wyatt-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Chris-dos meses después del nacimiento de nuestras hijas en un ataque de demonios.

Leo-lo siento hijo.

Chris-lo sé papá.

Wyatt-¿Aún la quieres?

Chris-siempre, por eso no me saco la argolla, ella esta conmigo a toda hora.

En ese momento Phoebe encontraba su voz lentamente se acercó a Paige.

Phoebe-Paige te…

Paige-no digas nada, haz como hiciste hace cinco años, quédate callada, nada quiero saber contigo, estamos aquí por que entendemos nuestras obligaciones nada más.

Piper se quiso acercar a Chris pero cuando estaba a menos de dos pies de el algo la llevo de vuelta a donde estaba.

Paige-no vas a acercarte a Chris, no permitiré que lo dañes.

Piper-Paige es mi hijo.

Chris-NO, me dijiste hace cinco años que si elegía a Bianca estaba fuera de esta familia.

Escuchar lo que Piper le había dicho a Chris enfureció a Leo y a Wyatt.

Wyatt-¿Cómo pudiste?

Piper-Chris escúchame.

Chris-no, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decirme, fuiste muy clara hace años, cada uno eligió su camino, su familia, estamos aquí por que tenemos que estar por que saben al igual que nosotros que una nueva fuente esta surgiendo.

Leo-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Chris-por que sus generales atacaron a las gemelas y a Henry, los hijos de la tía Paige y esta mañana fueron más allá y atacaron nuestra casa, atacaron a mis hijas. Solamente la asunción de una nueva fuente manda a los demonios a hacer cosas tan estupidas como atacar nuestra casa, por que en cuanto encuentre al que dio la orden de ir tras mis hijas se arrepentirá.

Wyatt-cuando los encontremos, nadie se mete con un Halliwell y vive…

Chris-Matthews.

Leo-¿Cómo?

Chris-cuando pasó lo que paso y salí de aquí para casarme con Bianca necesitaba autorización por lo que la tía Paige me adopto, convirtiéndome así en Christopher Perry Halliwell Matthews.

Leo-gracias Paige.

Paige-de nada es mi sobrino, necesitaba de mi ayuda así que se la di.

Wyatt-vaya me alegro hermano.

Piper-¿Cómo que gracias y me alegro? Tu no eres un Matthews eres Halliwell eres mi hijo y no de…-No pudo terminar por que fue congelada al igual que Phoebe.

Chris las había congelado.

Wyatt-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Heredaste su poder?

Chris-congele su lado mortal y si herede sus dos poderes, Wyatt levante el hechizo que cortaba nuestro lazo nuestra unión como hermanos, cuando las cosas se calmen búsquenos necesitamos poner en marcha un plan para aniquilar a la fuente.

Leo-¿Deben irse ya?

Chris-si las trillizas deben estar volviendo locos a todos.

Paige-¿Qué te parece si vienen esta noche a cenar?

Chris-¿Todos?

Paige-C, tenemos que trabajar juntos, más vale que empecemos de una vez.

Chris- tienes razón tía, papá vengan esta noche a nuestro restauran.

Wyatt-¿Tienen un restauran?

Chris-si se llama NP3, aquí esta la dirección.

Chris conjura una hoja y se la da a Wyatt.

Wyatt y chris se abrazan al igual que Leo y Chris.

Paige sigue al recibir un abrazo de su sobrino mayor y de su cuñado.

Luego ambos orbitan fuera de la mansión.

En ese momento Phoebe y Piper se descongelan.

Piper-¿Qué paso?

Pero Wyatt y Leo estaban en otro mundo.

Wyatt-¿NP3?

Leo-nuevo poder de tres.

Continuara…


	5. C5 de sensaciones

Capitulo Cinco De sensaciones y sentimientos

Notas de la autora

Espero que les guste este capítulo la verdad es que me ha llevado demasiado tiempo escribirlo el trabajo y el ordenador no han acordado conmigo muy a menudo

AnneHalliwell espero que te haya gustado y ya sabes espero reciprocidad.

Estaba nerviosa, la gran Piper Halliwell estaba muy nerviosa ella que siempre peleó contra los grandes demonios estaba asustada por que sabía que las cosas con su bebe estaban muy mal, ella ahora podía entender lo que la abuela le había dicho acerca de que sus decisiones habían traído consecuencias en la vida de Chris pero nunca en sus sueños o en sus pesadillas ella pensó que Bianca moriría, Piper se sentía culpable Phoebe también se sentía de esa manera ellas habían echado de sus vidas a Chris y a Paige, y su bebe había perdido a su esposa, su bebe es ahora un hombre viudo, un padre soltero de tres niñas, sus nietas, ella tenía tres nietas, no lo podía creer ella que no había querido a ese bebe ahora estaba que no podía de la alegría al saber que era abuela pero ¿Cómo sus nietas iban a reaccionar al saber de ella? ¿Al saber lo que sus acciones causaron? Ella sabía que era responsable, no importaba lo que Coop dijera, ella sabía que era responsable de la suerte que la mujer de su bebe había corrido.

Su hermanita no estaba mejor, antes solía ver en los ojos de Paige tanto amor y cariño ahora para solamente ver resentimiento y amargura.

Phoebe no estaba mejor ella siendo empatica sabía que su sobrino realmente no quería saber nada con ella y eso le dolía inmensamente por que ella sabía que era responsable por haber puesto el resentimiento en sus ojos, ella sabía que con su silencio aquel día ellas sin saberlo habían sellado el destino de Bianca, ella era responsable de que tres niñas se hubiesen quedado sin madre y de que su sobrino sea viudo, ella sabía el dolor que el sentía por haber perdido a su esposa, ella sabía, ella sabía más que Piper lo que Chris sentía por aquella mujer, ella lo había sentido aquel condenado día cuando permitió que su familia se desmoronara.

Y su hermana, ella que tanto quería a su hermana ahora podía sentir que Paige la despreciaba, ella le había dado la espalda a Paige y ahora ella le estaba devolviendo el favor, Paige su hermanita pequeña ya no la miraba con cariño y eso le dolía mucho.

Leo estaba emocionado, su hijo lo quería, el que había tratado tanto de cambiar para no parecerse al padre que el Chris que vino del futuro le había dicho, que saber que su hijo lo quería y que lo había extrañado lo llenaba de alegría, estaba enojado con Piper desde hace cinco años cuando su bebe se había alejado de su lado y sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado el siempre sospecho que había muchísimo mas de lo que su esposa le había explicado estaba seguro de que aquel día algo más había pasado.

Wyatt estaba mas que feliz, estaba completo ahora sabía donde su hermano estaba, podía sentir lo que este estaba sintiendo, sabía que ahora estaba jugando con sus hijas, sabía que su hermanito estaba jugando con sus hijas, el podía sentir el amor que Chris sentía por ella también podía sentir que aún extrañaba a su esposa, saber que su hermano era un hombre viudo entristeció y enfureció a Wyatt a mas no poder, el sabía lo que Chris amaba a Bianca y por eso sentía furia al saber que su madre y su tía Phoebe eran responsables por la perdida que su hermano sufrió, ya que si bien ellas no habían sido responsables del ataque del demonio si lo habían sido de que Chris y ella solamente tuvieran a Paige para acudir en su ayuda, ¿Cómo se habría sentido su hermano? ¿Que demonio habría sido responsable por la muerte de Bianca? Wyatt no podía dejar de pensar en que su hermano si bien había tenido a su tíos y a sus primos, ellos no eran lo que deberían haber estado con Chris cuando Bianca murió sino el, sino ellos, su padres y su hermano, el, el debió haber estado allí, pero no pudo por que su madre y su tía dijeron e hicieron cosas que muchos demonios intentaron hacer pero que no pudieron, separar a la familia Halliwell.

Chris sabía que la hora se estaba acercando, el sabía que el momento de la verdad estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Desde que había regresado de la casa de sus padres y de su hermano Christopher Perry Halliwell-Matthews había cambiado se sentía distinto, diferente, completo, el restaurado el lazo que lo unía con su hermano era lo que hacía la diferencia, sabía que una parte de el siempre estuvo dormida, sabía que estaba incompleto hasta hoy, y ahora se sentía de una manera protegido ya que tenía a su hermano cerca, y eso era lo que le importaba.

Chris extrañaba horrores a Wyatt, su hermano había sido el mejor hermano mayor que un niño hubiera podido pedir, y no tenerlo cerca había creado un agujero en el alma de Chris que ni siquiera Bianca, sus tíos o sus primos habían podido llenar, tampoco sus hijas, Chris amaba a sus pequeñas pero su hermano era una gran parte de su corazón, ellos eran los hermanos Halliwell y por lo que paso el se vio forzado a interrumpir su lazo, se vio obligado a poner a dormir esa parte de su corazón que hacía que el fuera el, pero ahora lo tenía de vuelta, ahora estaba contento por que sabía que Wyatt lo había extrañado tanto o mas que el, a su vez estaba nervioso, Chris podía sentir los nervios de Wyatt al saber que en unas horas el conocería a sus hijas, Wyatt quería causarles a las niñas una buena impresión, el quería que ellas lo quisieran, Chris podía sentir todo lo que estaba su hermano sintiendo, desde el nerviosismo hasta la amargura de este por la responsabilidad de su madre y tía en la muerte de Bianca, Chris pensó para si mismo "_Hay tanto que no sabes"_, este podía sentir la tristeza de Wyatt al pensar en Bianca y en lo que el hubiera podido hacer para ayudar.

Wyatt se estaba también culpando por la muerte de Bianca.

Chris sabía que tenía que hacer algo, su hermano no era responsable por la muerte de Bianca.

Así que hizo algo que no hacía hace cinco años, abrió el vinculo telepático con su hermano y a través de este le dijo.

"_Tu no eres responsable de la muerte de Bianca, no debes culparte"_

"_si te hubiera protegido mejor, mama nunca te hubiera echado y no hubieran estado solos cuando Bianca murió"_

"_No estuvimos solos Wy, Bianca y yo no estábamos solos cuando nos atacaron, pero eso es otro tema del que no me gusta hablar mucho, pero lo que viene al caso es que no es tu culpa, Wy fuiste un gran hermano y si cerré nuestra conexión fue por que no quería que sufrieras, yo no podía volver y no quería que tuvieras que elegir, mamá es mamá y ella te quiere"_

"_pero era mi decisión"_

"_no, era la mía, pero eso es tema cerrado, estate tranquilo las trillizas te amaran"_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"_

"_Por que eres mi hermano, y yo te quiero, ¿Están listos?_

Wyatt llamó a su padre y a su madre y a su tía Phoebe, la familia había decidido que los hijos de Phoebe y Coop se quedarían y que se unirían a la familia mas tarde.

"_¿Están listos?" _Dijo Wyatt en un tono que parecía molesto al ver entrar a su madre y tía.

"_Listos"_

"_Estamos listos Chris"_

"_Nosotros también creo que es hora de que comience la función"_

"_NP3 allí vamos"_ dijo Wyatt antes de que orbitara a su familia al restaurante, era hora de conocer a sus sobrinas.

Continuara…

Que les pareció?


	6. C6 the reuniones y pasado

Capitulo Seis de reuniones y de pasado

Notas de la autora

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron una review me alegro de que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Discúlpenme por no nombrarlos uno por uno.

Última vez

"_¿Están listos?" Dijo Wyatt en un tono que parecía molesto al ver entrar a su madre y tía._

"_Listos"_

"_Estamos listos Chris"_

"_Nosotros también creo que es hora de que comience la función"_

"_NP3 allí vamos" dijo Wyatt antes de que orbitara a su familia al restaurante, era hora de conocer a sus sobrinas._

Les sorprendió el lugar, era un restaurante no muy grande pero tenía algo especial, un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir a uno cómodo era un lugar con una sensación hogareña nadie sabía explicarlo bien pero estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que el NP3 era.

Wyatt se quedó mudo ante ellos estaba su hermano, su tía Paige y sus primos pero lo que llamo su atención eran tres niñas.

Chris estaba con sus hijas Paige Izobel, Pamela Jane y Payton Rose las tres niñas sabían quienes eran estas personas su papá y sus tíos y el abu Víctor les habían explicado que papá tenías mas familia aparte de los que ellas ya conocían y que ellos querían conocerlas ellas habían sentido que su papá estaba emocionado al saber que su hermano estaría allí, ellas tenían un tío, su papá tenía un hermano, aún así las trillizas eran sobreprotectoras con su papá, mas LPaige al ser la que primero había nacido de las tres.

Piper y Leo tenían lágrimas en los ojos, delante de ellos estaban su hijo con sus hijas, ellos tenían tres bellísimas nietas, todos podían ver que ellas poco o casi habían sacado de su madre, tenían los mismos ojos de su padre, verdes brillosos, parecido a esmeraldas, pestañas largas la misma nariz y boca el color pálido casi blanco de su piel, tenían el cabello oscuro una mezcla del de Chris con el de Bianca.

También notaron a sus sobrinos y sobrinas, Henry Jr era el vivo retrato de su padre mientras que las gemelas eran más parecidas a Paige, todos vieron que ellos se movían casi como una unidad.

Piper al ver a su padre confirmo lo que siempre sospecho acerca de que su padre sabía donde estaba su hijo.

Wyatt fue el primero en acercarse.

"_Chris"_

"_Wy"_

"_Tía Paige, tío Henry, júnior, Pandora, Phaedra"_

Todos los saludaron, ellos sabían que Wyatt no había sido responsable. Así que todos se acercaron Piper y Phoebe notaron que Júnior y las gemelas no tenían muchas ganas de saludarlas, al saludar a Wyatt y a Leo había afecto, cariño y para con ellas había obligación, ellas sabían que eran responsables de lo que había pasado con Bianca aún así Phoebe comenzó a sospechar algo pero cerró su boca.

Un minuto después Chris llamó la atención de todos.

"_Wy quiero que conozcas a alguien"_

Wyatt sabía que era la hora de conocer a las trillizas.

"_Little P, Pam y Pay ven__gan princesas"_

Las niñas hicieron lo que su padre les dijo, ellas salieron de atrás de su abu y fueron hasta donde Chris estaba.

"_princesas este es mi hermano mayor su tío Wyatt, o como a mi me gusta llamarlo Wy"_

Wyatt se paro delante de las niñas dejando que ellas lo observaran, el podía ver gestos de su hermano en las pequeñas, la manera en que las tres arqueaban las cejas como movían sus manos, para ser niñas de cinco años parecían mayores pero después de un momento ellas lo abrazaron, ellas corrieron a el y lo abrazaron.

Wyatt estaba feliz, emocionado, ellas ya lo tenían en sus manos, cuando ellas lo abrazaron se ganaron su corazón, eran sus sobrinas, las hijas de su hermano, y el las amaba por eso.

Little P fue la que rompió el silencio.

"_papi ahora que tenemos un tío eso significa que nos puede comprar helado"_

"_Paige Izobel, tu tío no será una fuente de helados"_

"_ah papi, uno para cada una ¿Verdad tío que nos puedes comprar un heladito a cada una?" _Al decir esto todas las niñas le mostraron sus ojos tristes – (**nota de la autora me gustaría encontrar una expresión que equivalga a la americana de "Puppy dog eyes" si saben de alguna siéntanse libre de ponerla)-**

Y tío Wyatt sabía que estaba perdido, sabía que no habría manera de resistirse a esas miradas que les daría a sus sobrinas todo lo que le pidieran.

Phaedra siendo hija de Paige.

"_wow con una sola mirada y las tres tienen a Wy en sus manos"_

Chris acostumbrado a la mirada de sus hijas se apiado de su hermano.

"_Ya veremos niñas ahora tengo a alguien mas que presentarles, el es mi papá y su abuelo Leo"_

Leo estaba muy nervioso delante de el estaban sus nietas ella hicieron lo mismo que habían hecho con Wyatt lo miraron y después lo abrazaron, esta vez fue Pamela y Payton quienes les robaron una sonrisa.

"_abue?" -dijeron ambas_

"_que princesas"_

"_es verdad que nos compraras caramelos?"_

"_Pamela Jane y Peyton Rose que acabo de decir acerca de pedirle cosas al abuelo?"_

"_nada papi le dijiste a Little p que no le pidiera nada al tío Wy pero no dijiste nada del abu"_

Todos se largaron a reír, si definitivamente eran hijas de Chris.

Mientras esto sucedía Piper miraba a su hijo con sus hijas Paige el había nombrado a una de sus hijas como su hermanita y eso en el fondo le molestaba estaba celosa del lazo que era evidente unía a Chris con Paige y eso no estaba bien, una de las niñas debía llamarse como ella, Piper era después de todo la mamá de Chris no Paige no podía evitarlo los celos estaban tomando lo mejor de ella, poco sabía lo malo que estaba haciendo ya que en un momento Payton se acercó la miro, de repente un humo blanco salio de la mano de la niña y mostraba algo que ni Leo ni Wyatt estaban preparados para ver.

"_Chris algo le sucede a Payton"_

"_No esta bien, es uno de sus poderes es como el de Phoebe ella puede ver cosas y puede proyectar lo que ve"_

"_¿Qué nos estará por mostrar?"_

Cuando la imagen se aclaro un poco Paige y Chris sabían lo que Payton estaba por mostrarles.

La visión de Payton-

Todos vieron a un Chris y a una Paige más jóvenes y entendieron lo que la pequeña estaba por mostrarles: el día en que la familia Halliwell se desmoronó.

_**Chris estaba tratando de explicarle a su mamá lo que había pasado, el amaba a Bianca y el que ella quedara embarazada no estaba en sus planes pero había pasado y el estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo era su bebé también después de todo.**_

Todos estaban callados mirando y escuchando como las cosas se salían de control.

Wyatt sabía que lo peor estaba por pasar, podía sentirlo, el dolor de Chris al revivir aquel día, y su furia comenzó a crecer.

_**Piper-vas a darle esta poción y todo estará bien Chris.**_

_**Chris-no, no voy a permitir que lastimes a Bianca, yo la amo y vamos a tener este bebé.**_

_**Piper-no, vas a hacer lo que yo te digo ella es mitad demonio Chris y eres muy chico como para ser padre además ese bebé es un error nunca las cosas debieron llegar a este punto.**_

_**Chris-Bianca y nuestro hijo no es un error ¿Cómo puedes decir eso mamá? Es tu sangre.**_

Wyatt estaba furioso, su madre había querido matar a sus sobrinas, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante barbaridad? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de si quiera sugerirlo? Y su tía Phoebe era peor que su madre al quedarse callada.

Leo estaba lívido ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de sugerir eso? Su esposa la mujer mas buena que el hubiera conocido estaba hablando de matar a sus nietas, y su cuñada la empatica de la familia ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía a Chris lo que le estaban diciendo? ¿Lo que estaban sugiriéndole? ¿Tan estupidas eran?

_**Phoebe la empatica de la familia sabía cuanto estaban lastimando las palabras de Piper a Chris pero nada dijo, dejo que ella siguiera diciéndole a su hijo que su bebe no debería**__**nacer, ella quería hacer algo pero se sentía obligada a apoyar a Piper, pero Paige no así que ella salió en defensa de su sobrino.**_

_**Paige-es ridículo lo que dices, ellos pueden casarse antes de que el bebe nazca y listo.**_

_**Piper-¿Estas loca? No hay manera de que vaya a permitir que mi hijo se case con una asesina, por que eso es lo que Bianca es, una bruja entrenada para matar, alguien que debe ser eliminado.**_

_**Chris-nunca, amo a Bianca y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.**_

_**Piper-entonces vete, si eliges a Bianca y a ese hijo bastardo estas fuera de esta familia. **_

_**Paige-Piper-(Paige no podía creer las palabras que salían de los labios de su hermana)**_

_**Piper-cállate Paige esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.**_

_**Paige-claro que si lo tiene ya que nadie va a defender a mi sobrino-(Dijo esto apuntando a Phoebe)-yo lo haré, ellos se aman Piper, chris ama a Bianca y ella se reformo por el, y ese bebe que esta esperando es tu nieto o nieta, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para querer eliminarlo?**_

_**Piper-por que no es ciento por ciento Halliwell nunca vamos a estar seguros de que no sea una abominación, que no sea maligno.**_

_**Paige-tampoco soy cien por ciento Halliwell ¿Me hace eso una abominación? ¿Me hace menos hermana querer ayudar a mi sobrino? ¿Me sacarías de tu vida por ayudar a Chris? **_

_**Al ver el silencio en la cara de Piper, Paige encontró la respuesta.**_

_**Paige-¿Phoebe?-Busco apoyo en su hermana, apoyo que nunca encontró.**_

_**Paige-Chris, cariño, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?**_

_**Chris-tía Paige no tienes por que molestarte.**_

_**Paige-no es molestia eres mi familia a partir de hoy mi marido, mis hijos, tú, Wyatt, tu papá, mamá y la abuela son la única familia que tengo.**_

_**Así con un movimiento de su mano Chris orbito todas sus cosas fuera de la Casa Halliwell-Wyatt.**_

En ese momento la niña soltó la mano de su abuela Júnior reaccionó primero.

"_Papá llévate a las niñas y al abuelo de aquí"_

"_vengan princesas"_

Las trillizas sabían que su papá no estaba bien, la memoria que Payton había mostrado le había causado gran dolor a su padre.

"_lo lamento papá, no quería lo que pasa es que aún no controlo ese poder"_

"_no es tu culpa cariño, nada tienes que temer ahora ve con tus hermanas la tía Paige y yo tenemos que quedarnos un rato pero el abu Víctor y el tío Henry las llevaran y yo iré enseguida ¿Esta bien?"_

"_¿Vendrá el tío Wy y el abuelo Leo?"_

Wyatt se acerco a sus sobrinas.

"_Claro que si cariño, su papi el abu Leo y yo las seguiremos enseguida"_

"_tío Henry ¿Estas seguro?"_

"_si, ellos lo sabrán de una manera u otra si bien no confío en Piper o Phoebe si lo hago en ustedes"_

"_¿De que esta hablando el tío Henry, Chris?"_

"_de eso"_

Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Phoebe y Coop se quedaron mudos al ver que Henry orbitaba a las niñas y sin la ayuda de nadie.

"_¿El tío Henry es una luz blanca?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿eso quiere decir…?"_

"_si"_

"_¿hace cuanto?"_

"_Un tiempo"_

Piper y Phoebe no lo podían creer, el marido de su hermanita había muerto, ellas querían hablar con Paige pero…

"_no me interesa lo que tengan para decirme, nada de que quieran decirme, ustedes están aquí por que entendemos que solos no podemos pelear una fuente nada más, Wyatt y Leo están aquí por que ellos son familia, pero no se confundan, nadie las quiere aquí, yo no las quiero aquí, si bien Chris no lo cree para mi ustedes son responsables de la muerte de la esposa de mi hijo, por que yo considero a Chris como mi hijo desde aquel día en que lo corriste de tu casa ustedes son responsables de que las niñas no tengan a su madre y de que casi no tengan a su padre, ustedes son responsables de que casi haya perdido a mi esposo así que no crean por un minuto que las queremos aquí, ustedes son solamente el medió para conseguir dos cosas, uno matar a la fuente y dos volver a nuestras vidas."_

"_tía Paige ya es suficiente, ellas saben por que están aquí, nosotros también, tenemos cosas que hacer, una fuente que derrotar tenemos…"_pero Chris nunca pudo terminar esa frase por que escucho un grito que congelo su sangre.

"_papá ayúdanos"_

_Continuara…_


	7. C7 de luchas y luces blancas

Capítulo siete De luchas y luces blancas

Nota de la autora

Antes de comenzar quisiera darle las gracias a todos los que dejaron su review mi computadora sigue sin ayudarme por lo que no puedo agradecerles uno por uno pero

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

En este capitulo alguien hará su presentación, ella se llama Rose Moore y es la luz blanca de las trillizas.

Si dije en algún capitulo que Henry SR el marido de Paige lo era mi error, oops si bien Henry SR es una luz blanca no es el de las niñas.

Quería darle a Rose un rostro y me vino a la cabeza Alexis Bledel – (si no saben quien es ella es la actriz que hace de Rory en Gilmore Girls)- no se, me pareció linda.

Última vez

"_tía Paige ya es suficiente, ellas saben por que están aquí, nosotros también, tenemos cosas que hacer, una fuente que derrotar tenemos…"pero Chris nunca pudo terminar esa frase por que escucho un grito que congelo su sangre._

"_papá ayúdanos"_

Chris orbitó inmediatamente seguido por Paige y sus hijos.

Wyatt siguió a su hermano su sangre hirviendo, el demonio que había atacado a sus sobrinas estaba MUERTO, NADIE ATACA A SU FAMILIA Y VIVE.

Leo quería seguir a su hijo pero sabía que tenía que llevar a su esposa y a su cuñada con el, por lo que tomo sus manos y las orbitó junto a el.

Casa de Chris.

Lo que Chris encontró cuando orbitó en su casa fue a casi 50 demonios y luces negras allí atacando a sus hijas, las pequeñas si bien eran poderosas no estaban para resistir el ataque de tantos demonios y menos de luces negras.

Chris comenzó a usar su telequinesis y a mandar a los demonios lejos de sus hijas, en ese momento vio que su tía Paige y sus primos orbitaban y sintió que su hermano y padre también lo hacían.

"_Tía Paige, Junior, gemelas, Wy, papá cuidado hay luces negras"_

Mientras les advertía seguía enviando demonios lejos de sus hijas y seguía atacando a las luces negras, pero no vio que tenía atrás de él.

Wyatt llegó en ese momento y con un movimiento de su mano una onda dorada mando a casi la mitad de los demonios de vuelta al infierno, todos estaban peleando, Piper seguía estallando demonios y miraba con orgullo como sus nietas se defendían, Payton había recibido su poder, y la pequeña niña sabía como usarlo, pero de repente un demonio mando a Pam a volar contra una pared viendo esto Leo conjuro su poder de superior y con rayos mato a demonios restantes, menos uno ya que Wyatt dijo que lo dejara para interrogarlo.

Cuando todo parecía acabado todos corrieron a ver a Chris y a sus pequeñas.

"_Pam princesa despierta cariño"_

Wyatt al ver que su sobrina no reaccionaba enseguida se acerco a curarla.

Cuando la pequeña despertó su papá la enfundó en un abrazo.

"_nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso ¿Entiendes?"_

"_si papi"_

Chris trató de levantar a su hija pero de repente un terrible dolor en su espalda se lo impidió.

"_papá ¿estas lefionado? ¿Ese malo te lefiono?"_

"_Little P se dice me lesiono y no es nada"_

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus hijas estaban gritando.

"_ROOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE papá esta lefionado"_

"_lesio…nada olvídenlo"_

Todos se pusieron en guardia Wyatt se acerco a su hermano para curarlo pero este se negó diciendo que en verdad no era nada, pero todos notaron que las gemelas y Junior se estaban riendo, al igual que Paige, Henry SR y Víctor.

"_¿Qué es tan gracioso?" _preguntó Wyatt

"_mira sobrino"_

De repente una mujer de unos 22 años orbito ella tenía el cabello largo color castaño, unos ojos azules brillantes estaba vestida con un par de jeans ajustados y botas largas, tenía una blusa celeste en cuello v, era muy hermosa según lo que Wyatt concluyó.

"_¿Qué pasa niñas?"_

"_papá esta herido, Rose"_

Cuando ella iba a acercarse Wyatt sin saber quien era se puso delante de su hermano.

"_esta bien Wy puedes confiar en ella"_ dijo su tía Paige

"_no hasta que me digan ¿Quién es ella?"_

"_me llamo Rose Moore y soy la luz blanca de las nuevas elegidas, ahora te vas correr que quiero curar a tu hermano o vamos a tener problemas"_

"_no todo bien, solamente me aseguraba…"_

"_de que fuera aliada, no te preocupes nos pasa a todos"_

En ese momento se acercó a Chris y lo curo.

"_no puedo dejarte solo eh? Como logras salir herido cada rato esta mas allá de mi entendimiento"_

En ese momento al ver sonreír a su hermano Wyatt entendió por que Rose Moore era especial.

Continuara…

Perdonen por el capitulo corto pero solamente quería que conocieran a Rose


	8. C8 de Luces blancas, memorias y hechizos

Capitulo ocho de Luces blancas, memorias y hechizos

Nota de la autora

Si no se dieron cuenta me saltee un capitulo el cuatro pero bueno ya estamos aquí así que sigamos.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron una review

_Última vez_

"_¿Qué pasa niñas?"_

"_papá esta herido, Rose"_

_Cuando ella iba a acercarse Wyatt sin saber quien era se puso delante de su hermano._

"_esta bien Wy puedes confiar en ella" dijo su tía Paige _

"_no hasta que me digan ¿Quién es ella?"_

"_me llamo Rose Moore y soy la luz blanca de las nuevas elegidas, ahora te vas correr que quiero curar a tu hermano o vamos a tener problemas"_

"_no todo bien, solamente me aseguraba…"_

"_de que fuera aliada, no te preocupes nos pasa a todos"_

_En ese momento se acercó a Chris y lo curo._

"_no puedo dejarte solo eh? Como logras salir herido cada rato esta mas allá de mi entendimiento"_

_En ese momento al ver sonreír a su hermano Wyatt entendió por que Rose Moore era especial._

Todos estaban mirando al brujo y a la luz blanca Coop siendo cupido pudo sentir que ella estaba enamorada de Chris pero que tenía miedo, quería hablar pero sabía que las cosas entre su sobrino y su esposa estaban muy mal.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado lo que había sucedido aquel fatídico día en cual su familia se vino abajo, ella nunca le dijo lo que había pasado pero Coop siempre sospecho que Phoebe siempre se arrepintió pero su arrepentimiento llegó demasiado tarde.

Todos estaban recuperándose del ataque cuando Chris mando a las niñas a dormir.

"_pero papi, Rose esta aquí"_

"_es hora de ir a dormir"_

"_papi" _Payton siempre podía convencer a su padre.

Todos sabían que la niña podría vencer las barreras de Chris, así que Paige fue en su ayuda.

"_Princesa que te parece si Rose les calienta la comida riquísima que su papá les preparó hoy al medio día y se queda con ustedes hasta que se duerman, así los adultos podremos trabajar en cosas muy aburridas"_

Las tres niñas estaban mirando a su tía abuela y a su papá.

"_esta bien Rose ¿quieres venir con nosotas?"_

"_Rose no te molesta quedarte ¿verdad?" _preguntó una divertida Paige.

"_no claro que no, Chris te molesta que me quede?  
"No, ¿Sabes en donde te metes verdad? Mis hijas tienen mas energía que todos nosotros juntos"_

"_no hay problema, yo las amo, ellas son mis Ángeles"_

Al decir esa frase Wyatt, Piper, Coop y Phoebe vieron como los demás palidecían.

Todos vieron como Chris se fue de la habitación, Rose pensando que había hecho algo mal le preguntó a Paige.

"_¿Dije acaso algo malo?"_

"_no, lo que pasa es que así las llamaba ella a las niñas"_

"_¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?"_

"_Bianca"_

"_oh, yo no lo sabía"_

"_no es tu culpa Rose, solamente creo que hay días en los cuales el la extraña mas que otros, ve con las niñas"_

Rose hizo lo que Paige le dijo y salió a ver a las niñas, todos vieron como Wyatt fue tras Chris.

Habitación de Chris

Wyatt sintió a su hermano en su habitación, cuando el brujo doblemente bendecido entro a la habitación de Chris vio, una cama grande blanca con sabanas azules y un cubrecama blanco, cortinas blancas y azules, dos mesitas de luz blancas también.

Chris estaba mirando por el ventanal de su habitación una foto.

"_¿Sabes nuestra boda fue muy pobre?, no teníamos casi nada, nos casamos en el ayuntamiento, y cuando volvimos la tía Paige conjuró a la abuela estábamos solos pero recuerdo aunque ella tenía un vestido que no era exactamente de novia, pensar, Dios que hermosa que esta, esta hermosa mujer se esta por casar conmigo, yo quería que ella tuviera una boda de ensueño, pero ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?"_

"_no, ¿Qué?"_

"_que celebraríamos nuestras bodas de oro con una gran fiesta así que no importaba si nuestro casamiento era pobre, como íbamos a pasar toda la vida juntos, teníamos tiempo…" _Dijo Chris con una risa algo amarga, Wyatt podía ver que su hermano extrañaba horrores a su esposa.

"_¿Cómo fue?"_

Ellos no sabían que Paige tenía una idea.

"_Paige, hermana quiero hablar contigo"_

"_pero yo no quiero Phoebe o es que no entiendes, me diste la espalda hace cinco años, cuando ella-(apuntando a Piper)-destrozaba el corazón de Chris, no quisiste ayudarme, ahora no quiero saber, no me interesa, te repito lo que te dije, Wyatt y Leo están aquí por que ellos son familia, tú y Piper vienen con el paquete, las necesitamos, nada más, ya que si por mi fuera ustedes nunca habrían pisado esta casa, no lo entienden, las trillizas nacieron aquí, y ella murió aquí, creo que en sus cabezas no entra así que tal vez viéndolo lo puedan comprender"_

"_El pasado necesito que ellos puedan ver_

_Para sí comprender_

_El día que ella murió deben observar _

_Para entender que no todo se puede reparar"_

_**La muerte de Bianca**_

_**Todos vieron a una joven Bianca.**_

"_**cariño, sabes que no cocino aunque mi vida dependa de ello"**_

"_**si lo se Bi, no te preocupes, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos"**_

"_**um, que bien por que me muero de hambre"**_

_Todos vieron como ellos estaban besándose en la cocina cuando de repente luces negras orbitaron dentro de la casa._

"_**Chris cuidado, vete, orbita a las niñas fuera de aquí, yo puedo manejar unas luces negras".**_

"_**no, no voy a dejarte sola"**_

"_**Chris estas cosas no pueden matarme pero a ti si"**_

"_**bruja traidora, supimos de ti, seremos famosos pro haber matado al hermano menor y a la cuñada del doblemente bendecido y de las elegidas"**_

"_**aléjate de ella"**_ con un movimiento de su mano Chris mando a la luz negra lejos de su esposa.

"_**Chris saca a las niñas de aquí, yo estaré bien, por favor cariño"**_

"_**no, tía Paige, necesitamos ayuda"**_

"_**Chris saca a las niñas, sino las mataran, por favor Chris, sácalas de aquí"**_

Todos vieron como Chris subía a la habitación de las niñas y trataba de orbitarlas pero no podía, de repente vio como una luz negra se acercaba.

"_**no te acercarás a mis hijas" **_con un movimiento de sus manos Chris hizo explotar al demonio.- Pero no vio que detrás suyo aparecía otro que le disparo una flecha.

Mientras Chris le contaba a Wyatt, este no podía creerlo,

"_estábamos solos, alguien les dio una poción para que nadie pudiera orbitar fuera y para que nadie nos escuchara, creíamos que era el final, cuando sentí aquella flecha lo único que quería era que ella pudiera sacar a las niñas de allí, lo que yo no sabía era que…_

"_¿Qué Chris?"_

"_una luz negra no habría sido capaz de matar a Bi, las luces negras eran solamente una distracción para mi, mientras alguien asesinaba a Bianca"_

De vuelta al hechizo

Todos vieron a Chris caer y comenzaron a temer por las niñas, pero algo había pasado ya que las pequeñas estaban bien.

_**Cuando Chris cayó el luz negra se acercó a las niñas.**_

"_**digan adiós" trató de dispararles una flecha pero algo lanzo su barreta lejos de sus manos y de repente vio como un rayo y una bola de energía se dirigían hacía el.**_

Las niñas lo habían matado.

Chris estaba inconciente, todos pero Leo sabía cuan rápido el veneno se esparcía, vieron como Chris luchaba para pararse casi arrastrándose llegó hasta donde estaba su esposa, Bianca estaba peleando con un demonio al que ellos no pudieron ver, lo que pasaba era que estaban viendo todo desde la perspectiva de Chris y este estaba desmayándose.

"_**es hora de morir bruja"**_

Así el demonio le insertó un cuchillo en el corazón y Bianca cayó y vieron como el demonio se acercaba a Chris, y estaba por matarlo cuando de repente Paige orbito el athame al cuello del demonio.

"_**Chris, cariño"**_

"_**tía ayuda a Bianca"**_

"_**sabes que no puedo sanar a…"**_

Chris entendió lo que su tía estaba tratando de decirle.

"_**no, no, no, no, no, no Bianca, no amor no me dejes, no te vayas, yo te amo, no me dejes"**_

Pero todo fue inútil, ella estaba muerta.

Cuarto de Chris

"_lo siento hermano"_

Wyatt abrazó a Chris

Abajo.

"_¿lo entienden ahora?" dijo una molesta Paige_

_Continuara…_


	9. C9 de viejas heridas, emociones y

Capitulo 9 de viejas heridas, emociones y preguntas

Nota de la autora

Gracias a AnnaHalliwell o Agus gracias por la ayuda prestada para la historia.

Muchas, muchas gracias.

_Ultima vez_

"_sabes que no puedo sanar a…"_

_Chris entendió lo que su tía estaba tratando de decirle._

"_no, no, no, no, no, no Bianca, no amor no me dejes, no te vayas, yo te amo, no me dejes"_

_Pero todo fue inútil, ella estaba muerta._

_Cuarto de Chris_

"_lo siento hermano"_

_Wyatt abrazó a Chris _

_Abajo._

"_¿lo entienden ahora?" dijo una molesta Paige_

Todos estaban helados, Piper y Phoebe habían tenido que voltear la cabeza varias veces por vergüenza y por dolor, todos pudieron ver la lucha de Chris por salvar a su esposa, todos vieron la lucha de Bianca por salvar a sus hijas, Piper vio con vergüenza como aquella joven que hace años había despreciado y hasta desvalorizado luchaba por salvar a su bebe y a sus hijas, Phoebe tuvo que apoyarse en los brazos de Coop para no caer, el, su sobrino aquel que había dado todo por su familia tenía que ver como unos demonios le arrebataban a su esposa, estaba furiosa quería acabar con todas las luces negras, quería aniquilarlos como ellos habían aniquilado a Bianca quería causarles el mismo dolor que ellos le habían causado a su sobrino, pero ella sabía que solamente quería tapar su responsabilidad, ella era en parte responsable de la muerte de Bianca por que le había dado la espalda a su sobrino, ella y Piper eran responsables de la muerte de la esposa de Chris, ellas eran responsables de que esas niñas no tuvieran mamá, lo único que resonaba en la cabeza de Phoebe era culpa.

Leo no lo podía creer, estaba furioso, su hijo, otra vez su hijo, su bebe había recibido un devastador golpe y el no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo, ¿De que le valía ser superior si no podía evitarle a su hijo mas dolor? A su bebe, aquel que dio su vida salvando a su hermano y a su familia, ¿De que le valían los poderes si otra vez tenía que ver sin poder hacer algo al respecto como la vida de su hijo mas pequeño, de su bebe era quebrada? Estaba furioso con su esposa con su cuñada, que diablos con el maldito mundo, Chris no merecía el dolor que había soportado, y aún así debió soportarlo.

Paige sabía que en el fondo no era justa pero no le importaba quería hacerles entender que lo que habían hecho con su sobrino no tenía perdón, ella amaba a Chris como si fuera su hijo, no solo por lo que este Chris era sino por que ella podía recordar lo que el otro Chris había hecho por su familia, ella podía recordar lo que había sufrido, lo que ellas mismas lo habían hecho sufrir, Paige podía recordar como Chris había muerto salvando a su hermano a manos de ese canalla de Gideon, ella podía recordar y podía ver en este Chris a aquel que había muerto hace tanto tiempo.

En el cuarto de las niñas.

Rose estaba dándole sus muñecas a las trillizas, tenía como siempre su sombrero de bruja con una estrella.

"_bien niñas es hora de dormir"_

Pay siendo Pay le pregunto a su luz blanca como si fuera lo más normal del mundo preguntar.

"_Rose, ¿te casaras con papá?_

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" _La luz blanca casi escupe sus pulmones ante la pregunta de la niña.

"_pregunte si te vas a casar con papá, sabemos que tu lo quieres, entonces ¿por que no se casan?"_

Como tres niñas pequeñas podían leer sus sentimientos tan bien era algo que la luz blanca no sabía como explicar, ella sabía que sentía algo por el padre de sus protegidas ¿Cómo para no sentirlo? En todos sus años de luz blanca jamás había conocido a alguien como Christopher Halliwell, _"Es responsable, gracioso, tierno, es el mejor padre"_

Pero del mismo modo que interiormente reconocía que amaba a chris, reconocía que su amor era imposible, el corazón de el pertenecía a otra y sin duda el episodio de hoy confirmo la verdad gritada a los cuatro vientos.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que explicarles a las niñas, a sus niñas, por que Rose amaba a esas pequeñas como si fueran suyas que lo que todas ansiaban – (ella incluida)- jamás sucedería.

"_no, yo soy su luz blanca, las amo a ustedes con toda mi alma, son ahora mi vida, pero no tengo nada con su papá por que su papá, amó, ama y amará a su mamá toda su vida aunque ella no este, eso no cambia lo que el siente"_

"_pero Rose, si te casas con papá tal vez el deje de llorar por las noches"_

"_¿De que hablas cariño?"_

"_A veces cuando ustedes creen que estamos durmiendo a veces no lo estamos, nosotras vamos a ver a papá y lo escuchamos llorar, creo que se siente solito o tiene sueños malos por eso si casas con el por ahí deja de soñar feo"_

La luz blanca estaba dura sin saber que decirles a tres niñas que esperaban una respuesta algo que ella no tenía.

"_princesas su papá llora por que se siente triste, por que a veces cuando alguien que amamos mucho se nos va como en el caso de su mamá nuestro corazón queda roto y eso duele, pero como su papá las ama mucho no quiere que lo vean llorar por eso lo hace cuando cree que esta solo"_

"_¿el corazón de papá esta doto?"_

"_si Pay, pero el es un hombre fuerte que esta luchando para reconstruirlo, y lo hará, bueno es tarde vayan a dormir"_

Habitación de Chris

Su hermano recién se había ido, habían estado conversando con el y con su padre por largo rato, no fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Wyatt.

Estaba lloviendo y el miraba por la ventana cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

"_esta lloviendo, amo la lluvia"_

"_las niñas duermen"_

"_gracias Rose"_

"_es mi trabajo, y es un verdadero placer hacerlo ¿Tu hermano y tu padre se fueron ya?"_

"_si Wy tiene mañana universidad y papá tenía que llevar a mi madre"_

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo les grito tu tía a sus hermanas?"_

"_no lo se, me fui en el quinto "Son unas malísimas hermanas", creo que la tía Paige necesitaba descargar su cabeza"_

"_¿Tú no les gritaste?"_

"_no tengo nada por que hacerlo, mi madre tomo una desición hace años, contrario a lo que la tía Paige piensa, ella no fueron responsables de la muerte de mi esposa, lo demás no me importa"_

"_¿Aún la amas?" _Al decir esto la luz blanca miro a los ojos de Chris

"_si, pero…"_

"_debo irme"_

"_si"_

Mansión Halliwell

Piper caminaba nerviosamente por la sala mientras su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.

"_fue mi culpa arruine la vida de mi bebe y de sus hijas"_

"_jamás debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos…esas niñas._

"_Chris debe perdonarme, yo lo puedo ayudar, su casa es muy bonita se nota que mucho no necesitan, pero ¿Cómo hace con las niñas? Yo…no tengo mucho que hacer, lo puedo ayudar._

"_necesitamos que nos perdone, eres su madre, la abuela de sus hijas, el es un chico inteligente, lo entenderá"_

"_yo arruiné su vida ¿Crees que me entienda? Yo soy responsable_

"_claro que lo eres, es tu responsabilidad lo que sucedió"_

"_Wyatt necesito tu ayuda"_

"_claro que no, ni lo sueñes"_

"_Wyatt tu mamá y yo"_ pero Leo intervino en la conversación.

"_no son concientes de lo que hicieron, quisiera arrancarles la cabeza por haber dañado a mi hijo, a MI HIJO al que dio su vida por esta familia ¿LO RECUERDAN, EL, CHRIS MURIENDO EN MIS BRAZOS? Lo que han hecho esta mas allá de las disculpas, así que no nos usen a nosotros, Piper no uses a Wyatt, enfrenta lo que han hecho lo que hicieron y pidan perdón, es lo único que puedo y quiero decirles, por ahora solamente verlas me revuelve el estomago, así que me voy a dormir mañana tengo que ver a los demás superiores para ver que información tienen de la nueva fuente, adiós. _

"_papá tiene razón si quieren el perdón de Chris y de la tía Paige, búsquenlo ustedes, ahora me voy a dormir que mañana voy a pasar el día con mis sobrinas, adiós"_

Wyatt salió dejando a las hermanas Halliwell pensando en como reconstruir la familia que ellas mismas habían derrumbado hace años.

_Continuara…_


	10. C10 de pensamientos y verdades y

**C10 De pensamientos y verdades y conversaciones1 **

**Hola soy yo otra vez **

**La verdad es que tuve algunos problemas por lo cual me ausente de mis historias pero ahora ya instalada en mi nuevo hogar y con algunos de mis problemas resueltos –(no todos por que bueno seria maravilloso pero no real)- es que vuelvo a enfocarme en mis historias.**

**Les pido disculpas y espero que sepan entender que si bien AMO escribir a veces la vida se pone en medio.**

**Agus perdona que no te lo mande lo termine de corregir y lo subí a ver si después no puedo, te prometo que te mando el borrador del próximo **

Ella estaba de vuelta en la soledad de su habitación, Leo su esposo aquel hombre que ella amaba con locura dormía placidamente en el cuarto de Chris, de su bebe, de aquel que había sacado de su vida hacía tanto tiempo.

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt no sabía como hacer para arreglar la situación con su hijo y su hermana menor, ella quería desesperadamente que su familia volviera a estar junta que pudieran olvidar lo que había sucedido pero muy profundamente ella sabía con seguridad que eso jamás pasaría, Chris había perdido a su esposa a una mujer que ella había valorado como poca cosa para estar al lado de su hijo, ¿En que momento ella perdió el rumbo? ¿Cuándo olvido que el amor era lo mas importante? Era ahora conciente que por sus decisiones muchas vidas habían sido afectadas, de repente las lágrimas empezaron a nublar sus ojos, por que se dio cuenta que no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no estaba segura de poder encontrar una solución, lloro por horas, sabiendo que su esposo esta vez no iba a venir a consolarla ya que el junto a su hijo mayor habían sido víctimas de sus acciones ya que Leo perdió la oportunidad de estar ahí para su bebe y Wyatt perdió a su hermano, a la luz de sus ojos, Wyatt cuando Chris se fue dejó de ser alguien entero para convertirse en una sombra, Piper sabía que extrañaba a su hermano con locura y al ver la cara de su hijo mayor hoy cuando tenía a su hermano, ver como le brillaban los ojos ver la alegría en ellos puso mas vergüenza y mas culpa a los suyos, lo que ningún demonio había logrado ella si, Piper era la responsable de la caída de su familia y era quien tenía la responsabilidad de ayudar a cicatrizar esas heridas, ya que sabía que no habría sanación completa que habría cicatrices y algunas heridas que ni siquiera la magia podría arreglar, con aquella resolución fue a ver a Leo.

El estaba acostado pensando en ella, se sentía muy culpable pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, aquella "luz" se había metido en su cabeza, el sabía que en una forma siempre iba a amar a su esposa, ella le había dado sus hijas, pero Bianca ya no estaba y el no podía evitar sentir lo que ya no podía negarse estaba sintiendo por la luz de sus hijas.

Su vida era muy difícil, el era un hombre acosado por demasiados demonios, los literales y los otros, aquellos que salen cuando el trata de dormir, Chris sentía mucha culpa por que sabía que debido a su amor ella estaba muerta, la habían asesinado por amarlo, ¿Sería capaz de arriesgar a alguien mas? Estar con un Halliwell era estar marcado ¿Podrían sus sentimientos ser razones suficientes para pedirle a alguien que arriesgue su vida, esta claro ella esta técnicamente muerta pero ese no era el caso, una flecha de una luz negra y su vida estaría acabada y ¿Seria capaz el de sobrevivir otra perdida? Tenía tantos pro y contras en su cabeza que no escucho el tintineo de alguien orbitando.

"_hola Chris, ¿Podemos hablar?"_

"_¿mamá?"_

_Continuara…_


	11. C11 de pensamientos y verdades y

**C11 De pensamientos y verdades y conversaciones 2**

Cuando ella vio la confusión en sus ojos no pudo evitar que le doliera, estaba claro que el no la esperaba allí.

Leo fue quien le dijo a Chris que Piper quería hablar con el, Chris le pidió que se quedara con las niñas y que si tenía algún problema llamara a Henry, con un movimiento de su mano el orbito a su madre y al es mismo al Golden Gate Bridge no importaba que vida fuera el siempre amaría ese lugar.

Chris Halliwell era en muchas formas muy parecido a su madre, su temperamento era de temer y no era conocido por ser paciente era mas una persona de ir directamente al grano.

"_¿de que querías hablarme?"_

Piper tenía la mirada fija en el, ella podía ver a aquel Chris que había conocido hace tanto años en el rostro de este Chris, también vio lo que se había negado a ver en el antes, Chris de sus hijos era el mas parecido a ella, algo sabía ya que había sido quien había viajado en el tiempo para salvar a su hermano pero nunca había tomado en consideración de que este Chris pudiera retener algunas de las características de aquel pero ahora podía ver lo equivocada que había estado, después de todo había sido casi un niño cuando se enfrento a ella protegiendo a Bianca.

Bianca, Piper podía ver en los ojos de Chris cuanto este la extrañaba, ella estaba orgullosa su hijo era muy valiente, el había perdido al amor de su vida pero no cayó en la oscuridad de las sombras del dolor, el tenía una fiereza que hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran con una intensidad que ni siquiera podría decir haber visto a los de su esposo brillar así, pero después de todo Leo y ella habían perdido la capacidad de brillar lo que ella había hecho, puso una barrera en su matrimonio que nunca fueron capaces de romper.

"_siempre al punto bebe"_

"_no soy un bebe, y si, papá dijo que querías hablar pero si nada tienes que decir es mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo que trabajar, seguir con la investigación acerca de la nueva fuente y ocuparme de mis hijas"_

Chris esperaba que su madre comenzara a recriminarle cosas nunca espero oír de los labios de Piper Halliwell lo que escuchó.

"_lo lamento"_

"_¿lo lamentas? ¿De que estas hablando?"_

"_todo, hijo, Chris, lamento mucho lo que paso entre nosotros, lamento mi comportamiento, lamento haberte sacado de nuestra vida, lamento no haberte apoyado a ti y a Bianca, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho…"_

"_no, no vayas allí, como dije antes la muerte de Bi…Bianca _– (Piper ve como Chris cierra los ojos al mencionar el nombre de su esposa)- _no fue tu culpa, ella murió por que me amaba, pero nadie mas que yo es responsable"_

"_eso no es cierto"_

"_¿No lo es? Vamos madre siendo una Halliwell que perdió a su madre y a su hermana tu mas que nadie debería saber que estar con un Halliwell es estar marcado"_

"_no fue tu culpa, ella te amaba, ¿Crees que si la hubieses dejado ella no estaría muerta? Bianca por lo que recuerdo de ella era una mujer muy enfocada, conste que mis recuerdos de ella son tratando de llevarte de vuelta al futuro y que por mi inmensa estupidez no me permití conocerla después, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, ella te amaba y no creo que quisiera que te estuvieras culpando por su muerte"_

"_dejemos de hablar de ella, Bianca esta muerta y no hay nada que se pueda hacer"_

"_no me cierres de tu vida hijo, te lo suplico"_

"_es que aún no lo entiendes, yo no te odio mama, créeme eso lo haría mas fácil simplemente tomaste una decisión que yo acepte, cuando me sacaste de tu vida me dije que simplemente te sacaría de la mía, no te puedo odiar, te amo demasiado pero eso no implica que deba tenerte en mi corazón, duele demasiado saber que ante la imposibilidad de complacerte sacarme de tu mundo fuera tu respuesta, yo no pienso en ti, cuando salí de casa estaba asustado por que tenía una novia embarazada que cuidar y debía protegerla de los demonios, después nos casamos y las niñas llegaron y era feliz, estaba cansado todo el día pero era feliz, y después ella murió y proteger a mi familia se volvió mi meta, cuidarlas, amarlas darles lo que podía se volvió mi vida, y tu ya no estabas allí, tía Paige, tío Henry, Junior, las gemelas y el abuelo estaban y no tenerte no fue imposible, entonces puse la parte de mi corazón que tu tenías a dormir y seguí adelante con mi vida, por que tu me habías dejado afuera"_

Ella podía ver la verdad de aquellas palabras en los ojos de su hijo, Chris no la odiaba pero tampoco sentía nada por ella lo cual era mucho peor, pero al fin y al cabo ella se lo había buscado.

"_busco tu perdón hijo, se que no podemos volver a lo que éramos, se que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros por mi culpa, se que has sufrido por no tener a tu familia cerca y eso es algo de lo que no me van a faltar los días para arrepentirme, pero quiero una oportunidad, no para ser tu madre ni la abuela de las niñas, Paige se ha ganado ese lugar a fuerza de cariño sino para ser tu amiga, simplemente eso"_

"_cuanto me gustaría decirte que no tienes razón, que tía Paige es solo mi tía y que en este momento ella no significa mas para mi que tu, pero no puedo perdo…"_

"_no hay nada de lo que YO deba perdonarte, como dije se que Paige se ha ganado ese cariño, por que ella actuó como tu madre, actuó como no quise actuar, se que ella siempre ocupara un lugar especial para ti, por eso es que te pido una oportunidad de ser tu amiga, no voy a lastimarte hijo, solo quiero tratar de recomponer todo el daño que causé, tratar de reconstruir algo de esta familia"_

"_ayúdame a volver a confiar en ti"_

Mientras tanto

Leo estaba dando vueltas en la casa algo nervioso ya que no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo y su esposa, quería creer que ella no iba a lastimar a su bebe, pero por el amor a la magia, Leo no estaba seguro, estaba mirando las distintas fotos que Chris tenía pudo ver a su hijo con su esposa el día en que se casaron, cuando nacieron las trillizas, con las gemelas, con Junior, con Paige y Henry, Leo pudo ver parte de la vida de su hijo tras las fotos, pero fue una la que le llamó la atención, Chris estaba mirando hacía el océano, estaba solo, Leo podía ver la tristeza en aquella foto y comenzó a preguntarse el por que fue Henry quien le respondió.

"_eso fue una semana después de la muerte de Bianca, Paige, Victor y yo los llevamos a la playa, y ella se la saco de improvisto"_

"_¿la amo mucho verdad?"_

"_con toda el alma, aquel día cuando Paige me dijo lo que había pasado tengo que decir que en cierto punto pude entender a Piper pero cuando los vi a los dos juntos supe que Paige tenía razón, estaban destinados a estar juntos"_

"_pero ella murió"_

"_pero no te confundas, ellos fueron muy felices, el la amo con una intensidad que nunca he visto antes, ellos eran como Paige dice los modelos de los cuentos de hadas, y si ella murió pero ella siempre supo que el la amaba, no muchos pueden decir lo mismo ¿NO? No a muchos les toca saber que han compartido un amor especial y que han sido amados con aquella intensidad, no todos los amores están formados para ser legendarios el de ellos lo será"_

Estaban conversando cuando de repente, tres voces los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Payton fue quien hablo.

"_¿Dónde esta papá?"_

Golden Gate Bridge

Ellos estaban formando algo como una tregua cuando el primer ataque llegó.

"_¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_

"_alguien nos ataca"_

"_si pero ¿Quién?"_

"_no lo se per…" _ Chris no fue capaz de terminar cuando una bola de energía lo alcanzó.

"_LEOOOOOOOO"_

De vuelta en la casa.

Leo y Henry se miraron cuando de repente Leo palideció.

"_debo irme Piper y Chris están en problemas" _

Y les gusto, malévolo plan en marcha


	12. C12 Bianca Y Rose

**Capitulo 12 Bianca y Rose **

**Perdón por la demora pero aquí el nuevo capitulo **

_Última vez_

"_¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_

"_alguien nos ataca"_

"_si pero ¿Quién?"_

"_no lo se per…" Chris no fue capaz de terminar cuando una bola de energía lo alcanzó._

"_LEOOOOOOOO"_

_De vuelta en la casa._

_Leo y Henry se miraron cuando de repente Leo palideció._

"_debo irme Piper y Chris están en problemas" _

Cuando Leo llego al Golden Gate Bridge vio a su esposa defender a su inconciente hijo, una furia negra lo envolvió, y con sus poderes de superior comenzó a atacar a los demonios entre ambos pudieron ver que la misma fuente estaba allí, ambos sabían que no tendrían posibilidades de derrotar a una fuente sin el poder de tres, por lo que Leo le dijo a Piper.

"_Piper tenemos que sacar a Chris de aquí, no hay manera de derrotar a la fuente sin el poder de tres"_

"_tienes razón"_

Así Leo puso su mano en su esposa que estaba sosteniendo a su hijo y fueron de regreso a la casa de este, ya que las niñas estaban allí, y no querían dejarlas desprotegidas.

En la casa ya estaban Paige y sus hijos junto a Henry SR, Phoebe y su familia y Wyatt que al ver a su hermano caído se acerco rápidamente para poder curarlo.

"_¿papá nada sucede? No puedo curarlo"_

Todos se sumaron a Wyatt, pero nada sucedió, Christopher Perry Halliwell-Matthews seguía inconsciente, de repente Wyatt se giro a ver a las hijas de su hermano, pensó que tal vez sumándolas ellas podrían ayudar a su padre, pero de vuelta nada sucedió, Chris seguía sin despertar, fue Prue la hija de Phoebe quien al ser medio cupido acerco una posibilidad.

"_tal vez no puedan sanarlo por que no deben ser ustedes quienes lo hagan"_

"_¿De que estas hablando Prue?" _Wyatt estaba nervioso y no entendía a donde quería llegar su prima, pero fue Phoebe quien si lo comprendió

"_amor"_

"_¿Qué estas diciendo Phoebe?"_

"_Piper recuerdas cuando Leo fue herido, e intercambiamos los poderes ¿que fue lo que activo los poderes de Leo para que tu lo puedas curar?"_

"_amor, necesitamos el amor de Chris, solo ella podrá curarlo"_

"_pero ella murió mamá, Bianca esta muerta"_

"_Bianca…" _fue lo que Chris suspiró

**Chris **

El estaba sentado en la arena mirando al mar, Chris estaba lleno de paz, ya no había dolor, ya no había oscuridad, el estaba tranquilo, no sabía que era lo que había pasa o como había llegado allí, estaba mirando al mar cuando una voz hizo que su alma suspirara.

Ella estaba allí, delante de el, tenía un vestido de verano blanco, una flor en el pelo, estaba descalza, Chris pudo ver su anillo de matrimonio, era ella, era realmente ella, el no podía dejar de verla, una sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

"_Bi no sabes cuanto te extraño"_

"_yo también te extraño, pero no debes estar aquí"_

"_¿es que acaso no estoy muerto? No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte"_

"_no estas muerto pero lo estarás si te quedas, este es un lugar de pasaje"_

"_pero no me quiero ir, yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, ¿Por qué me dejaste Bi?"_

"_por que era mi hora, ¿Tu crees que quería morir Chris? ¿Dejar a nuestras hijas sin madre? ¿Dejarte a ti?, no"_

"_por mi culpa todo eso pasó"_

"_NO, ni lo digas, amor era mi hora, mi tiempo había llegado a su final, pero no fue por amarte Chris, simplemente las cosas pasan por una razón, yo creí que tu mas que nadie podría entender aquello"_

"_cuando te perdí, perdí una parte de mi mismo, un pedazo de mi alma, y nunca supe ni quise saber como recuperarlo"_

"_OH Chris"_

**Casa de Chris**

Las gemelas y JR subieron a las niñas a sus habitaciones, las pequeñas lloraron hasta dormirse pidiendo por su papá.

Todos los Halliwell estaban tratando de pensar en como hacer para que Chris regresara, el susurro del nombre de Bianca los llevo a creer que estaban perdiendo y no fue hasta que Coop habló que la esperanza volvió.

"_Rose"_

"_¿De que estas hablando Coop?"_

"_de Rose, ella lo ama y el siente algo por ella pero el miedo a volver a sufrir hace que cierre su corazón, debemos traer a Rose, si su amor esta destinado a ser, tengo la seguridad de que Chris regresara"_

"_¿De los brazos de Bianca? Por que todos sabemos que es ahí donde esta, ¿Crees realmente que lo que Chris sienta por Rose sea suficiente para que deje al amor de su vida?"_

"_debes tener fe en el amor Piper"_

"_Rooooooooseeeeeee"_

Cuando la luz blanca orbito a donde estaban todos los Halliwell enseguida supo lo que había pasado.

Como Leo hacía tanto años ella orbito hacía aquel lugar"

**Chris **

Ellos seguían conversando, tomados de la mano, Chris no quería volver, volver significaba dejar a Bianca.

Ellos estaban mirándose el uno al otro cuando el escucho aquella voz que no podía negar no quería seguir.

"_Chris no puedes seguirla"_

"_¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso, si los superiores se enteran…"_

"_no me importa no te puedo dejar, debes venir conmigo, las niñas te necesitan, tu familia te necesita…yo te necesito"_

"_¿Tú? ¿Qué podrías querer con un hombre como yo? Alguien que esta marcado, alguien que carga con demasiados demonios, con demasiado dolor"_

"_yo te amo"_

Chris estaba helado, allí enfrente de el, estaba aquella mujer que había llegado a su vida cuando parecía que la oscuridad era demasiada, cuando el dolor era demasiado, estaba aquella mujer que se había ganado a fuerza de constancia un lugar en el corazón de sus hijas y en el de él mismo, ahí estaba ella con aquellos ojos que le traían tanta paz diciéndole que lo amaba, del otro lado estaba esa mujer, aquella mujer que el tanto había amado, aquella con la cual había soñado pasar toda la vida junto, aquel sueño que fue roto muchísimo tiempo antes de poder cumplirlo, la madre de sus hijas, su esposa y ahí estaba el parado entre su pasado y su presente y ¿Futuro? ¿Podría ser capaz? El miedo a sufrir, a traicionar a su esposa fue lo que lo llevo a dar otro paso hacía Bianca, pero como siempre esta fue capaz de ver lo que Chris estaba haciendo.

"_no lo hagas, no vengas conmigo"_

"_¿No quieres estar conmigo?"_

"_yo te amo Chris, y te amaré todas mis vidas pero no quiero que vengas conmigo, aún no es tu tiempo, aún no, ella te ama, y nuestras hijas la aman a ella, se que tienes miedo a sufrir, pero Chris cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre al mismo tiempo, no hagas que esa puerta se cierre, ama, mi amor sé feliz que cuando llegue tu día, tu hora no estarás solo, allí estaré yo"_

Chris miró a aquella mujer que tanto había amado la beso.

"_siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón"_

"_adiós amor, sé feliz"_

De esa manera tomo la mano de Rose que comenzó a sanarlo.

"_mi corazón ha olvidado como amar ¿Podrás enseñarme?"_

Un beso de Rose fue la respuesta.

Cuando ambos volvieron supieron enseguida que la batalla final había comenzado

Chris y Rose orbitaron al cuarto de las niñas.

Continuara…


	13. C13 Con un Halliwell

**Capitulo 13 Con un Halliwell…**

**Adiós a la fuente y a sus demonios **

**Perdón por el capitulo corto pero estoy empezando a escribir la secuela.**

**Casa de Chris**

Todos estaban viendo como Chris y Rose entraban en la batalla, todos sabían que era lo que había sucedido, pero estaban enfocados en la pelea, la fuente había ido demasiado lejos, nadie ataca a las nietas de Piper Halliwell

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Penelope Izobel, Henry, Phaedra Elizabeth, Pandora Rose, Wyatt, Leo, Henry SR, y Coop estaban peleando ferozmente.

Los Halliwell habían logrado dañar a los demonios pero todos sabían que sería la fuente el enemigo más poderoso.

Las hermanas trataron el hechizo que habían usado tantas veces pero al ver que no funcionaba la fuente se sintió con confianza, pero fue la mirada de Christopher Halliwell lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

"_¿Realmente crees que ganaras solo por que el hechizo de mi madre y mis tías no funciono? Ingenuo, NADIE ataca a los Halliwell y vive, familia tomen sus manos y repitan conmigo"_

"_Con los Halliwell te has metido _

_Y los Halliwell te harán pagar _

_Espíritus y miembros de nuestra familia _

_Borren a esta fuente y a sus demonios _

_De todo tiempo y de todo lugar"_

Así vieron como la fuente y sus demonios eran erradicados de la existencia.

Todos estaban felices, todos festejaron.

Seis meses después

Ella estaba embarazada, y hoy era el día en el cual el volvía a confiar en un para siempre…

Continuara…


	14. C 14 El casamiento

**Capitulo 14 El casamiento **

**Notas de la autora: Este y el próximo capitulo fueron escritos por AnnaHalliwell o Agus mi sombrero a ti gran escritora y GRACIAS amiga por la ayuda **

**El final esta cerca **

_Última vez _

"_hoy era el día en el cual el volvía a confiar en un para siempre…"_

-Estoy nervioso-murmuro Chris intentando que se hermano le prestara atención

-Absurdo, ya que eres un veterano en esto de los casamientos-se burló Wyatt mientras se ataba una colita para recoger los rizos dorados que le caían hasta los hombros.

Después de tanto tiempo el momento había llegado y Chris y Rose se casarían en unas horas. Habían pasado el último mes preparando todo: flores, invitaciones, comida, lugar, absolutamente todo. Piper estaba ansiosa, ya que su bebé (que ya era un hombre) la había perdonado, la había dejado formar parte de su vida de nuevo. Sabía que Rose, había tenido mucho que ver en eso, en el perdón definitivo de Chris, la luz blanca había logrado que su hijo volviera a ser el que era.

Le sorprendía que hubieran querido casarse tan pronto ¿Por qué apurarse? Pero Piper Halliwell había aprendido algo, era a confiar en las decisiones de su hijo menor.

-Me rió, ¿ves como me rió?-dijo Chris señalando su boca-Ja, ja, ja

-Vale, no fue divertido, ¿pero porque no te relajas? Ya sabes como es todo.-su hermano lo miro con furia y el echo a reír-Parece que esa lucecita curó mucho más que tus rasguños.

-Ni lo dudes-la cara de Chris se ilumino al pensar en Rose. En su "lucecita" como Wyatt se había empeñado en apodarla desde hacía tiempo. Y era verdad que ella había curado mucho más que sus rasguños, había curado su alma y su corazón. Y bueno, ella ahora estaba embarazada. Habían optado por guardar el secreto hasta que se casaran y habían adelantado la boda, desde su fecha indefinida hasta exactamente cuatro semanas y medias a partir de la noticia. Apenas era un bultito debajo de las remeras de Rose, pero para el ya era como Paige, Pam o Pay. Era su hijo. Había escuchado sus latidos, lo había visto.

-Tierra llamando a enano-Wyatt paso sus manos delante de su hermano que riendo se las corrió

-Cállate-volteo para verse en el espejo-¿Cómo me veo? ¿Le gustara?

-Terrible, pero si le gustaras, si lo has hecho hasta ahora.

En la otra parte de la casa

-¡Rose, Rose, !-gritó Pay entrando en el cuarto donde se preparaban las chicas. Rose estaba vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco y con el pelo recogido en un delicado rodete.

-¿Qué paso amor?-la luz blanca se arrodilló y le sonrió a la pequeña. Esas niñas eran su vida ahora, haría lo que fuera por ellas. Esas pequeñas y la pequeña porción de vida que tenía en su vientre

-Little P, no quiere pestarme unas de sus pensitas.

-¿Y las tuyas? Papi les compró a cada una, antes de ayer

-Las perdió-Little P se asomo. Llevaba un vestido rosa y el pelo suelto. Le sonrió a Rose-Yo le dije que no se las pusiera antes de la boda

-Pero ella tiene más-Pay hizo un puchero. Rose se rió. Y se levanto. Estaba empezando a costarle hacerlo y se pregunto si las niñas y los demás lo habían notado. Se dirigió a la cómoda y mientras buscaba más prensitas para la niña, se miro disimuladamente al espejo. Si, definitivamente su delgada figura estaba agrandándose cada día más

-No te preocupes Pay, yo tengo más, pero trata de no perderlas ¿Si?-la niña asintió y Rose le tendió un par más a Little P-Compártelas con Pam, ¿si cariño?

-Si Rose-las niñas se fueron luego de darle un beso a su "nueva mamá". Al cabo de un rato las Embrujadas cruzaron el umbral de la habitación

-Es la novia más bonita de todos lo tiempos.-murmuro Piper mientras abrazaba a Rose que reía colorada. Una vez que Piper la soltó, Paige y Phoebe volvieron a apretujarla en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Paige sonriendo.

-No, creo que esta todo listo-contestó Rose encantada. Tenía lo azul, una preciosa pulsera con piedras de lapislázuli y lo usado pues no quiso comprarse zapatos nuevos. Solo le faltaba…

-¿Tienes lo prestado?-preguntó Piper, la luz blanca solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser no tenerlo? La Embrujada sonrió afectuosamente e hizo aparecer una cajita en sus manos. Sus hermanas la miraron y sonrieron también. Piper siempre había llevado con ella esa pequeña joya y había deseado que tal como siempre había pasado de madre a hija desde las primas de 1920, aquellas que fueron las primeras en llevar todas sus nombres encabezados con la letra P, un día su hija lo llevara en su muñeca. A su edad era bastante evidente que nunca se daría, y sus hijos no la podrían llevar (sería una seria ofensa hacía su masculinidad) así que ¿Por qué no dársela a la que a partir de ahora seria como su hija? Estaba decidida a no cometer el mismo error. Si no hubiese sido tan terca e idiota, ahora Bianca estaría portando la pulsera. Por eso, la saco del estuche y tomando la muñeca de Rose se la coloco con sumo cuidado.

-Algún día, se las pasaras a las niñas-dijo Piper mientras Rose no sabia que hacer. Eso le correspondía realmente a Bianca no a ella

-¿Por qué no se las das a ella? A Little P o Pam o Pay-la luz blanca miro a las hermanas. Ella no se merecía eso. Era demasiado. Era la aceptación que merecía Bianca.

-Es lo que nunca le pude dar a Bianca por ser una idiota. No quiero cometer el mismo error. Ahora tu eres como una hija más para mi Rose. Por favor, haz que esta vieja bruja logré aliviar un poco el dolor y la culpa que carga en su corazón.

-No es solo tu culpa. También es mía-miro a su hermana con compasión- Y lo único que ahora podemos hacer, la bruja vieja y yo la joven-su hermana la miro con una mueca de odio e ironía muy peculiar que hizo a Paige y Rose sonreír-es compensar el daño que le hicimos a Bianca ayudándote a ti y a las niñas lo más que podamos.

-Estoy segura que ella no les guarda ningún rencor. Ni Chris tampoco-le había costado pero había convencido a Chris de que no podía ignorar a su madre. Por el simple hecho de ser su madre. Y tal vez la llegada de ese "nuevo niño" lo había ablandado. No quería que ese bebé creciera sin sus abuelos, ni que tampoco las niñas perdieran más tiempo sin ellos.

-Es cierto. Pero si no nos apuramos, y seguimos con el sentimentalismo, se nos correrá el maquillaje y no habrá boda. Vamos, que he pasado por el cuarto del novio y en cualquier momento le va a agarrar un infarto-las mujeres rieron y se abrazaron mientras seguían compartiendo bromas.

Rose pensó que todo iría bien a partir de ahora. Que nada saldría mal.

Eso pensó.

La sala de la Mansión Halliwell estaba decorada con flores blancas e iluminada por decenas de velas de colores claros alrededor de las sillas de los invitados. En el fondo había una mesa decorada con rosas color crema y un mantel dorado. Atrás de ella estaba Penny Halliwell sonriente observando a su nervioso bisnieto.

-No te preocupes, no disfrutaras nada de ese modo-le susurro al oído encantada. Chris la miro y suspiro

-¿Tienes experiencia en esto?-la matriarca Halliwell sonrió y se encomio de hombros como si le quitara importancia al asunto. Chris miro a los invitados. En la primera fila estaban sus padres, sus tíos Paige y Henry, aquellos que tanto lo habían ayudado, su abuelo Víctor, su difunta tía Prue y su abuela Patty (convocadas de entre los muertos por una feliz Piper) y por ultimo Phoebe y Coop. Notó la gran sonrisa de su madre y pensó que lindo hubiera sido tenerla con él hacía cinco años. Pero no pensaría en eso hoy. Detrás estaban todos sus primos, ¡si que era numerosa la familia! Rose había invitado a pocas personas, que estaban en el lado izquierdo del salón. No era la boda que el quería, pues ahora que podía quería una gran fiesta, pero Rose se había opuesto firmemente. A pesar de todo, era linda y sencilla, como su "lucecita". Una manito le tiro del saco y volteó. Ahí se encontraban tres de las cinco razones actuales de su existencia.

-¿Estas nervioso papi?-preguntó Pay y sus tres hijas lo miraron con ternura. Si, actualmente Christopher Halliwell se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No lo molestes Pay, ¿no vez que esta peocupado?-otra vez la lengua de su hija mayor había sido demasiado lenta para reproducir la inteligencia de su cerebro. Chris se agachó y les dio un beso a cada una.

-Es la hora-dijo y una melodía suave empezó a tocar. Chris miro al frente y vio como una figura surgía desde la abertura del salón. No pudo moverse la vista lo dejo inmóvil. Rose llegó a hasta él y no pudo contener las ganas de besarla. Un beso suave pero cargado de amor, de ternura. Un carraspeo los interrumpió y dio origen a dos sonrisas pícaras y un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la novia. Wyatt, padrino de la boda, los miraba burlón, mientras Penny movía la cabeza con expresión molesta.

-Los jóvenes de hoy-murmuró antes de empezar-Bienvenidos-comenzó Penny una vez que los novios calmaron su amor-Estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos jóvenes. Chris y Rose-ellos se tomaron de la mano y sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro con infinito amor escucharon-¿Están seguros de lo que van a hacer? ¿Lo hacen consientes de lo que implica el matrimonio? ¿Lo hacen por amor y solamente por amor hacía el otro?

-Si-contestaron al unísono. No podían dudar del amor infinito que se tenían

-Prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días. Cuidarte y protegerte a pesar de mi propia vida-a Chris esas palabras le resultaban amargas, eran las mismas que había usado cuando le juró amor eterno a Bianca-(Todos vieron el gesto y supieron enseguida en lo que estaba pensando, pero luego al ver a su "lucecita" una sonrisa apareció)-Por eso me uno a ti, mi querida Rose, por el resto de mis días. Para todo mi existencia-terminado el discurso, las niñas alegres le tendieron los anillos a Chris, el cual saco el más pequeño para ponerlo con infinita dulzura en el dedo de su amor. Unas lágrimas mojaron su mano y al subir su rostro vio los ojos de azules Rose anegados en lágrimas. Paso delicadamente su mano por su cara y la joven se dedico a sentir como un simple roce de la mano de Chris lograba calmarla y llevarla a un estado de éxtasis total. Apoyo un lado de su rostro en la mano que Chris sostenía y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de paz susurró un apenas audible "te quiero" antes de repetir las mismas palabras que su ahora esposa había pronunciado hacía unos segundos.

-Prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días-Rose tomo una de las manos de Chris acariciándolas tiernamente- Cuidarte y protegerte a pesar de mi propia vida-estaba dispuesta a todo por el y por sus hijas. Si se ponía a recordar su existencia como luz blanca esos años le resultaban tremendamente horribles, amargos, ahora no podía concebir su vida sin su nueva familia -Por eso me uno a ti, mi querido Chris, por el resto de mis días. Para toda mi existencia-finalizó Rose mientras tomaba sonriente el anillo que le tendía una encantada Pay, para colocar en el dedo de su nuevo esposo. Los flamantes esposos se miraron con ternura disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer y los uno más allá de la muerte mediante la fuerza más grande que rige el Universo, su amor-una luz dorada salió de los jóvenes y se unió entre sus manos entrelazadas formando un espiral. Chris acercó sus labios a los de Rose y los tocó suavemente como si temiera que estos se rompieran por el contacto. Dejo fluir todos sus sentimientos y Rose devolvió el beso mientras los presentas aplaudían. EL beso creció en pasión y terminó con la irrupción de las niñas que fueron abrazadas y besadas por el flamante matrimonio que sonreía sin parar y recibía las bendiciones y elogios de todos los presentes.

Ambos ahora creían en un "para siempre"

Continuara…


	15. C15 de pasado, del perdon y del adiós

**Capitulo 15 del pasado, del perdón y del adiós.**

Notas de la autora

Gracias Vane-Chan6 por la idea este capitulo esta escrito por mi el próximo esta por AnnaHalliwell es que la verdad no me pude resistir

Este va entre el capitulo 14 la boda y el 16 la continuación

Chris mirando como su esposa bailaba con su hermano y no pudo evitar que una lágrima caiga de sus ojos, el amaba a Rose con locura pero ella siempre estaba en su mente, el sabía que eso sería para siempre, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar en su vida, dejando por un rato la fiesta salio al jardín de la casa.

Leo había estado viendo a su hijo, Chris en muchas formas era como su madre, desde su físico hasta su carácter, Wyatt tenía un temperamento parecido al suyo, más calmo desde luego que todo cambiaba si alguien amenazaba a su familia, ahí Wyatt hacía temblar a la misma tierra, pero Chris era parecido a el sus ojos, esos mismos ojos que Leo tenía te daban la clave de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo, Leo y quien conocía a Chris bien siempre podían leer lo que este estaba sintiendo a través de sus ojos, y ahora había visto tristeza en ellos así que fue a su búsqueda.

Piper y sus hermanas, Wyatt y Rose vieron a Leo salir tras Chris.

Chris miraba el jardín de flores cuando Leo apareció por detrás.

"_¿Cómo fue aquel día hijo?"_

"_¿De que hablas papá?"_

"_¿Cómo fue tu boda con Bianca?"_

"_no como esta, eso segur, hubiera querido darle una boda mejor pero ella me dijo que habría tiempo, que teníamos toda vida, ¿Irónico no?" _Leo ve como su hijo cierra los ojos en una clara muestra de dolor.

"_¿Aún la extrañas?" _

"_con el alma, mis hijas perdieron a su madre por que ella me amó, Bianca estaba llena de vida pero por amarme, por jugarse por nuestro amor y "traicionar" a su "mundo" pago el último precio" _

"_hay hijo, como me gustaría hacerte entender que la muerte de Bianca no fue tu culpa pero se que no puedo, pero hijo debes dejar el dolor atrás, tu vida hoy toma un nuevo rumbo, Rose te ama, y tu a ella, y creo que Bianca debe estar feliz donde este"_

"_si papá tienes razón, es que a veces me cuesta poner en práctica lo que me dije a mi mismo varias veces lo que pasa es que a veces la culpa no me deja tranquilo sabes Bianca fue la madre de mis hijas y yo no le pude dar lo que se merecía pero Rose y yo tuvimos una linda boda ¿No es así?"_

"_ya lo creo, tu madre y tus tías fueron al inframundo he hicieron una advertencia, quien interrumpa tu boda enfrentara la ira de los Halliwell-Matthews-Valentino creo que ningún demonio es tan estupido"_

"_si mamá y las tías pueden asustar a cualquiera"_

"_hablando de ello ¿Cómo paso eso?"_

"_¿De que hablas?"_

"_se que Rose tuvo mucho que ver en tu perdón a tu madre y a tu tía pero Paige estaba seriamente enojada ¿Cómo arreglaron las cosas?"_

"_oh créeme papá, eso fue de antología, mi amada esposa pensó que podía mediar entre mamá y las tías"_

Leo se estremeció al instante, ¿Alguien mediando con el infame temperamento de Piper Halliwell y sus hermanas? Si eso debió ser antológico.

"_cuéntame hijo"_

"_bueno paso así…"_

_**Flashbacks **_

_**Días antes al anuncio de la boda de Chris y Rose**_

_**Chris y Rose estaban agotados uno por tener que lidiar con su familia y la otra bueno por una razón especial.**_

"_**te juro que me enfrentaría a la fuente solo si eso me dice que mi mamá y mis tías dejaran de discutir"**_

"_**¿tan mal?"**_

"_**oh si por algo el temperamento de mi familia es tan temido"**_

"_**yo me ocupo"**_

"_**¿Qué? No imposible"**_

"_**Chris estas más que cansado yo diría exhausto y eso no es bueno, deja que yo me encargue de todo ellas no podrán conmigo"**_

_**Final del flashbacks**_

"_¿Así que dejaste que ella se haga cargo?"_

"_diablos no, amo a Rose pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo y bueno sabes como la tía Paige me quiere-(era sabido que Chris era su favorito)-y que mamá y la tía Phoebe no se podían resistir a mis encantos – (cierto cuando Chris te miraba con esos ojos verdes brillosos sabía que nada se le podía negar)-entonces yo tenía que…"_

"_¿Qué hiciste Chris?"_

_**Flashbacks **_

_**En aquella playa donde lo habían llevado cuando ella murió, ahí las había citado a todas, ni Piper ni Phoebe sabían del lugar pero Paige si, lo que ella no podía entender era el por que del lugar y para que debían ir allí.**_

_**Cuando todas llegaron el estaba mirando al mar, era una tarde tan bella, y las tres hermanas vieron como el estaba perdido en la intensidad de aquel lugar.**_

_**Sin girar la cabeza para verlas el comenzó a hablar.**_

"_saben cuando tía Paige me trajo aquí, estaba perdido, era un niño de 17 años que había pedido a su esposa y que tenía tres pequeñas niñas a quien cuidar, yo amaba terriblemente a Bianca, una parte de mi aún lo hace y creo que siempre lo hará, ella me dio a mis hijas, cuando murió me sentí morir, yo estaba solo, por que si bien la tía y los demás estaban ahí, tu no estabas mamá, tu habías elegido dejarme fuera de tu vida por que me había enamorado de una bruja que estaba entrenada para matar, mi corazón dolía como nunca, quería ahogarme en las olas, extrañaba a Bianca pero también extrañaba el confort de los brazos de mi madre, tiempo después fue mi turno de traer a la tía Paige aquí, aguardábamos la decisión de los superiores acerca del tío Henry, acerca de hacerlo una luz blanca y yo pensé que estando aquí tal vez podría ayudar a tía Paige por que como yo había estado antes ella estaba sola, sus hermanas habían decidido sacarla de su vida, así que éramos solamente ella y yo y los primos y mis hijas pero en si estábamos solos"_

_**Mientras Chris hablaba Piper y Phoebe lo miraban, ellas habían logrado el perdón de Chris, ambas sabían que Rose había tenido mucho que ver en ello, pero ellas entendían que Chris estaba tratando de lograr la unión de su familia.**_

"_ahora les he pedido que vengan por que nuestra familia, que ha pasado por tanto enfrenta nuevos vientos, Rose me ha hecho ver que debemos enterrar el dolor del pasado para poder ser capaces de ver la alegría del presente y la esperanza del futuro enterrar a mi esposa fue una de las cosas mas difíciles de mi vida, y aún creo que una parte de mi se fue con ella, pero Rose en su inmensa sabiduría me hizo ver que dejar el dolor atrás no significaba olvidarla, elegir las buenas memorias ante las malas no significa olvidar, significa seguir adelante, es por eso que les pido a todas, que dejen el dolor atrás, que elijan el futuro, que elijan a nuestra familia, que elijan el pedón, por mi esposa, por mis hijas, por sus hijos, sus maridos, por nuestra familia y por mi, que deje atrás el dolor, perdónense, la culpa déjenla ir, la rabia mátenla, elijan a nuestra familia."_

_**Así Chris las dejó sabiendo que ellas tenían que hacerlo solas, sin presiones, ni testigos, salió en busca de soledad para despedirse.**_

_**Así las tres hermanas Halliwell se miraron a los ojos, intentando hacer lo que Chris les había pedido, mirando los buenos recuerdos, siguiendo adelante como siempre había sido no se necesitaron palabras, Chris ya las había dicho todas, Piper la hermana mayor, abrazó a sus hermanas como hacía tanto tiempo no había podido hacerlo.**_

_**Chris estaba mirando otra vez el mar, cuando sintió aquella presencia, como aquel día.**_

"_¿Sabes que lo que les dije a mis tías y mi mamá cuenta para mi? Te extraño tanto que duele como les dije una parte de mi se fue contigo aquel día, me siento tan culpable de tu muerte, aunque me hayas dicho que no fue mi culpa, te amé tanto amor, mi amor que dejarte ir completamente de mi va a ser lo mas difícil, pero tengo el consuelo de saber que no estaré solo, ellas estarán allí para mi y ahora ella lo esta, Rose mi lucecita como Wy la llama me hace feliz la amo y quiero con ella el para siempre que nos fue negado a nosotros, pero en orden de ser verdaderamente feliz mi amor debo dejarte ir, debo dejar que sigas tu camino al paraíso, que sigas la luz, no te preocupes por mi, ya no estoy perdido, una flor me ha traído nueva luz, te amo Bianca y por eso te dejo ir."_

_**Así el se fue de la playa lo que no sabía era que ella lo observaba.**_

"_se feliz amor, ve y busca a tu flor"__** y con eso se disolvió en estrellas blancas.**_

_**Ya reunidos todos orbitaron de regreso a la mansión Halliwell.**_

_**Fin del flashbacks**_

De repente dos mujeres se acercan a ellos.

"_¿De que conversan tan intensamente?"_

Leo miró a su hijo y le contestó a su esposa.

"_del pasado, del perdón y del adiós"_

"_hablando del pasado tú me prometiste un baile"_

"_vámonos"_

"_tu también amado esposo"_

"_papá es hora de honrar nuestras promesas, ¿bailamos?"_

"_tontos, ven nuera sigamos a los chistosos"_

"_hasta el fin del mundo" _

Así ambas parejas volvieron a la fiesta.

Continuara…


	16. C16 Piper Rose

**Capitulo 16 Piper Rose **

**Notas de la autora **

**Este capitulo esta escrito por Anna Halliwell **

**Muchas gracias amiga por la ayuda y perdona que no te haya podido enviar el final – (mi PC esta poseída)-pero lo bueno es que pude subirlo ;) **

**Mansión Halliwell**

Un año había pasado desde que habían derrotado a la fuente. Siete meses y medio desde que sabía que Rose estaba embarazada, seis meses y medio desde su casamiento. Christopher Halliwell estaba nervioso mirando la puerta de madera oscura que tenía enfrente. Adentro, estaba su mujer, a punto de dar a luz a su hija menor, y el no quería estar afuera. Pero no lo dejaban entrar tampoco. Era absurdo, él era el padre, tenía derecho a estar allí, pero no, su madre y tías no lo dejaron. Escuchaba distintos sonidos y ruidos, pero ningún llanto. Sentía a su familia e hijas hablar abajo, pero no sentía un maldito llanto que le indicara que podía entrar, que su pequeña había nacido.  
Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, tan rápido que todavía no había podido hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ahora iba a haber un nuevo bebe en la casa. Deseo por un lado que fuera niño, pero la visión de su tía lo despejo de la idea. No quisieron ir al hospital, Rose... Rose ya estaba muerta, eso le resultaría sospechoso a los médicos.  
Y sus hijas, habían tomado bastante bien la noticia, solo algunos incidentes puntuales nada grave.  
Chris se recostó en la pared, pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró sus ojos. Estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que un llanto lo devolvió a la realidad. Se levanto y se abalanzo hacía la puerta abriéndola. Contempló como Rose tenía en sus manos una pequeña cosita colorada envuelta en una mantita rosa, como la miraba con una dulzura inexplicable y a las Embrujadas sonreír y llorar de emoción. Camino despacio y se arrodilló al lado de la cama observando más de cerca a la pequeña que mantenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía.  
-Nuestra niña-murmuró Rose llorando.  
-Si, cariño, nuestra niña-finalizó Chris besando a su lucecita...

-Es preciosa-murmuró Rose sosteniendo a su pequeña hija en brazos. La pequeña Piper Rose, llevaba un body rosa y enroscaba su manita en el dedo de su papá que sonreía embobado.

-Si que lo es… mira esos ojos-contestó Chris acariciando la frente de la pequeña. Se parecía tanto a las niñas, no se podía dudar que era su hermana menor, su hija. Miro a Rose encantado, la felicidad era completa no había forma de que el momento no fuera perfecto, que su lucecita, que sus hijas, no lo fueran…

-Estoy cansada, realmente…-la luz blanca entrecerró los ojos y contemplo a la bebe que sostenía. Si hace 70 años hubiera sabido que para tener ese tesoro en sus brazos tenia que morir no hubiera dudado en hacerlo.

-La llevare abajo ¿quieres?-Rose acaricio la mejilla de Chris que recostó el rostro en su mano besándola.

-No quiero dejarla... llama a las niñas acá-propuso intentando apartar de su mente la idea de dejar a su hija recién nacida.

-¿Segura? Las niñas acá, ahora, son… peligrosas-Chris miró con burlón a su esposa pensando en los accidentes de los últimos días, protagonizados en general por Pay, en un intento desesperado de captar la atención.

-Es normal, a esa edad los celos son normales

-Si, eso pensó mi mamá hasta que Wyatt dio vuelta mi moisés o cuando me envió a China-Chris miró a Rose que hizo un gesto divertido y continuo-Si tu quieres… pero tenla tu…en tus manos y vigila a Pay

-¿Te parece correcto dejarme sola después de haber dado a luz?-preguntó Rose divertida.

Se veían como una familia, una familia completa…

-Tenemos una hermana, tenemos una hermana-gritaban las niñas en el living de la Mansión Halliwell, subiéndose a los sillones, mesas y sillas y saltando eufóricas.

-¡Pay!-gritaba Piper intentado que su nieta bajara de los sillones nuevos-¡Payton bájate inmediatamente de mis sillones si no quieres ser castigada!

-Abu, Pay no te hará caso-murmuró Little P, tirando de la manga de la remera de Piper, esta miro a su nieta encantada y sonrío

-No te preocupes, ella me hará caso-contestó como si le quitara importancia al asunto y sonriendo levanto las manos-¿Sabes querida que es lo mejor de ser la mayor?-Little P, la miro extrañada y negó con la cabeza-Que si no te respetan, los explotas-y dicho esto explotó con el almohadón que estaba al lado de Pay con su singular movimiento de manos. Pay se quedo quieta y miro a su abuela firmemente mientras su hermana mayor se destornillaba de la risa

-Ya me bajo, abu-dijo bajando del sillón y sentándose

-Esa es mi niña ¿Su hermana esta viendo la TV?-pregunto caminando hacía la cocina-

-Si. Bueno vayan con ella que Rose y la bebe deben descansar

-Pero no la estamos molestando-Piper se asomo por el arco de la pared del comedor y sonrío

-Pero en cualquier momento empezaran a pelear y gritar

-Que feo que pienses eso de mis niñas-dijo Chris desde el descanso de la escalera-Si no hay niñas más buenas en el mundo-las niñas sonrieron y corrieron a abrazar a su papá que las alzó.

-¿Podemos ver a la bebe?-preguntó Pay haciéndole ojitos a Chris

-Claro, Rose las espera arriba con ella, pero primero vayan a buscar a Pam ¿si?-Little P salio corriendo seguida de Pay. Madre e hijo sonrieron al ver la escena y Piper se acerco

-Con que Piper, ¿no?-Chris paso su brazo por los hombros y acerco a su madre

-Era lo justo ¿no?

-Es muy pequeña-murmuró Pay examinando a la pequeña Piper ante la mirada divertida de sus padres. Little P y Pam estaban abrazadas a Chris que se encontraba recostado en la cama junto a Rose y la bebe.

-Si, por eso debes de tener cuidado cariño-le dijo con dulzura Rose jugando con el pelo de la niña

-No le voy a prestar mis muñecas-bufó cruzándose de brazos

-No las va a querer-contradijo Little P sacándole la lengua-Le van a comprar nuevas y mas lindas

-¡¡NO!!-exclamo saltando de la cama produciendo que Rose atrajera hacía si a la niña que empezó a llorar

-Payton la bebé. Ten cuidado-dijo Chris mirando a su hija

-Es culpa de ella-Pay señalo a Little P que se acurrucó en los brazos de su papa

-Cariño, ¿quieres cargar la pequeña un rato?-le preguntó Rose con una sonrisa en los labios. Chris la miro con una cara de _¿quediablosestashaciendo? _que ella ignoro por completo. Pay pensó su respuesta y asintió estrechando sus brazos para que Rose delicadamente le tendiera a la bebé que dormía placidamente envuelta en una manta.

-Es bonita-murmuró Pay haciendo que todos sonrieran-Como yo

La casa era un completo caos, era verdad. Pero en ese caos reinaba la felicidad.  
Piper iba y venía ayudando a su hijo, nuera y hermana, Rose intentaba adaptarse a su nueva maternidad (resulto ser que, aunque hayas sido durante dos años la luz blanca de trillizas mayores de 3 años, no te califica para ser una experta en bebes) Chris era arrastrado de un lado a otro por sus hijas mayores que no le dejaban ni un momento para descansar, Wyatt intentaba seducir a la nueva vecina haciendo pasar a Pay (con buen soborno) como su hija... en fin, por fin los Halliwell lograban tener vidas casi normales, el sueño de la mayor de las Embrujadas.  
Habían superado muchos obstáculos, pero justamente, los habían vencido. Y hoy disfrutaban de los beneficios, pues creyeron, nadie los molestaría...eso creyeron


	17. C17 un ataque en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 17 Un ataque en la oscuridad…**

**Nota de la autora: hola a todas este es el capitulo final de esta historia, como verán no esta cerrada por que así queda para las secuelas, si hay dos Anna Halliwell y yo estamos escribiendo dos historias de este final, es que no nos poníamos de acuerdo y entonces decidimos escribir dos historias **

**Muchas pero muchas gracias a quienes estuvieron conmigo durante este fic sus review me han ayudado mucho.**

**Jazmingirl ;) **

**Casa de Chris y Rose **

**Rose estaba jugando con las niñas mientras Chris sostenía a la pequeña Piper, el había estado hablando telepáticamente con Wyatt cuando de repente como cincuenta luces negras y demonios aparecieron.**

**Las niñas comenzaron a defenderse, Chris con sus poderes de superior mato a mas de la mitad de las luces negras.**

"**tenemos que salir de aquí"**

"**Chris no puedo orbitar, estamos atrapados"**

**De repente una voz que le helo la sangre a Chris le dijo.**

"**no saldrás de aquí, Chris, tu serás el primero, ellas pagaran por lo que han hecho"**

"**vete al infierno"**

"**no tú irás a el"**

**Chris vio como una parte de su vida caía **

"**ataquen a todos que no quede nadie" dijo aquel ser y se desvaneció de la escena **

**El seguía peleando, tenía que proteger a lo que quedaba de su familia, no podía descansar, pero sabía que la batalla no era justa, si bien el era uno de los dos brujos mas poderosos había demasiados demonios.**

"**Prudence, Penélope, Patricia, Astrid, Laura, Helena y Grace**

**Brujas de la familia Halliwell párense junto a mi**

**Exterminen estos demonios **

**Sáquenlos de aquí…" **

**Sabía que al llamar a sus ancestros estaba usando gran parte de su energía, pero ya no le importaba había podido sentir lo que había pasado en la batalla, pudo sentir con el a su familia, pudo sentir por un momento a todos los Halliwell ayudándolo.**

**El hechizo mató a casi todos los demonios, no muchos faltaban, el estaba débil pero siguió peleando cuando ninguno quedaba junto a su familia y la llevó arriba, ya que si bien la batalla había acabado sabía que estaban indefensos ante un nuevo ataque.**

"**Magia que fluye como la corriente **

**Cierra esta puerta mágicamente…"**

**Cuando vio que la puerta brillo, que ellas estaban seguras recién ahí le dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad que lo llamaba.**

**Fin.**

**Nota de la Autora 2**

**Mi secuela de esta historia se llama "De la luz a la oscuridad" no se como se llamara la de Anna Halliwell pero seguro que estará genial.**


End file.
